RENACER DE LAS CENIZAS
by yackieflores
Summary: ¿Qué pasó en la vida de Patty después de la muerte de Stear?, ¿podrá recuperarse y encontrar de nuevo el amor? la historia es una continuación de la vida de Patty después de la muerte de Stear, los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Igarashi y Mizuky, son usados en este fic sin fines de lucro.
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes son propiedad de Kyoko Misuky y Yumiko Igarashi; así como de TOEI animation, 1976, son usados sin fines de lucro para este fan fiction.**

CAPÍTULO 1

En la mansión Andrew esperando noticias de Stear, Patty tenía un presentimiento muy fuerte, había soñado la noche anterior a Stear, lo soñó vestido con un traje blanco, impecable, muy gallardo, con un ramo de rosas rojas (las favoritas de Patty).

-He vuelto amor-

- ¡Oh!¡ Stear has vuelto!, soy muy feliz, -

-Si amor, estoy de nuevo aquí para ver tu lindo rostro-

-Patty, siento un dolor grande en mi pecho, querida te cuidaré siempre, seré tu ángel guardián, recuérdame siempre, ¡te amo mi Patty!-

La silueta de Stear se difumina y ella va corriendo tras él sin poder alcanzarlo sólo ve esa gran sonrisa de la cual se enamoró, en eso se despertó exaltada. Tan perdida estaba en sus pensamientos que no notó que Annie había llegado.

-¡Hola amiga!, ¿qué te pasa?-

-Nada Annie, es que tuve un sueño muy extraño y tengo un presentimiento horrible-

-Vamos, sólo fue un sueño, acuérdate que Archie y Candy nos esperan-

-Es cierto, ¿cómo se encontrará ella después de lo de Terry?, espero lo esté superando, la última vez que la vi lucía muy contenta, pero tengo el presentimiento de que le sigue doliendo.-

En su mente recordaba las palabras que le escribió en su última carta y la cual compartió con su gran amiga Candy: ¡El sol poniente visto desde un avión es maravilloso!, un día te mostraré ese formidable sol poniente que se extiende hacia el infinito, y su cara se llenaba de alegría y nostalgia, pero esa opresión en el pecho no dejaba de angustiarla.

-Hemos llegado Paty- decía Annie, -esperemos no tarde Archie, ¿Archie?, ¿qué te pasa?, ¿por qué tienes esa cara?-

-Patty, Annie, ¡es terrible, es terrible!, le llegó un telegrama a la Tía Elroy, en él nos avisan que… - su voz se entrecortaba y a Patty le comenzó a doler el pecho.

-¿Es sobre Stear?, ¡dime!, ¿qué ha pasado con él?, gritaba exaltada y Annie abrió sus ojos azules tan profusamente.

-¡Stear ha muerto Patty!, ¡fue abatido en la guerra!- lloraba desconsolado.

-¿Qué?, que mi Stear ha!... ¡NOOOOOOO!- se desmayó, en ese instante entraba Candy y se enteró de la noticia, todos lloraban desconsolados, Patty fue llevada a una habitación.

¡El sol poniente visto desde un avión es maravilloso!, un día te mostraré ese formidable sol poniente que se extiende hacia el infinito, mi querida Patty.

-¡Nooooo!, ¡Stear no pudo haber muerto!, él prometió que volvería, que volvería-

Entraron en ese instante Candy y Annie, la abrazaron fuertemente y lloraron largo rato.

-Patty, llevas inconsciente toda la tarde y noche con fiebre, ¿te sientes mejor?-, preguntaba Candy

-Me siento muerta en vida Candy, mi Stear era tan real, lo acabo de ver, se los juro que lo acabo de ver, ¡míralo!, ¡ahí está!, ¡llévame contigo!, llévame a ver el sol poniente… -

-Patty, debes controlarte, Stear ya no está con nosotros- Annie comenzó a llorar.

-Vamos Patty, te ayudaré a vestirte, los restos de Stear llegarán al atardecer de hoy-

-¡Candy, Candy!, ¿por qué?

Ya en el panteón familiar todos lloraban desconsolados, la tía Elroy no sabía cómo contener tanto dolor, -Mi querido sobrino, ¡debía haber muerto yo en tu lugar!, ¿por qué te fuiste a la guerra?

Todos sufrían, Archie, Annie, ahí estaban los Leagan, todos los familiares de los Andrew y los padres de Stear, solo Candy, esperaba en la iglesia, la tía abuela no la dejó estar en el entierro, la culpaba de la muerte de sus sobrinos y ella esperaba en la iglesia, ahí recordaba con dolor y cariño todos los momentos vividos al lado de su inventor favorito y sobre todo sus artefactos que casi nunca funcionaban, excepto por la cajita de la felicidad la cual ella recordó y pensó que cómo no pudo reconocer que su amigo se estaba despidiendo de ella, de haber sabido, tal vez ella pudiera haberlo convencido, pero la decisión ya estaba tomada.

Mientras tanto, en el entierro, las campanas sonaban, Patty las escuchaba y recordaba las últimas palabras de Stear, de pronto entró en una crisis nerviosa.

-¡Stear no ha muerto!, ¡no puedes estar muerto!, ¡dejen de sonar las campanas!, ¡no lo puedo creer, Allistear está vivo!, ¡está vivo!- lloraba trágicamente.

-¡Patty!, Stear está muerto, reacciona Patty!, vamos a buscar a Candy a la iglesia, recuerda que la tía abuela no la dejó estar en el entierro.

Ella no escuchaba, sólo estaba en su dolor, en camino a la iglesia se desmayó y el señor Leagan la llevó hacia la mansión Andrew, ya pasado rato estaba en la habitación despierta escuchando a los papás de Archie lamentarse por no haberse llevado a Stear.

-No lo creo todavía- pensaba, en eso se para, toma un cuchillo y sale corriendo de la habitación, Annie gritó desesperada -¡Cuidado Patty!

Candy que estaba ahí la paró.

-¡Déjame Candy, déjame irme con él!, ¡no puedo vivir sin él!

-¡Imbécil!, ¿crees que con eso te reunirás con él?, ¿qué él regresará?, si eso te conforta entonces ¡hazlo!, ¡hazlo, mátate!, si resulta entonces yo misma te mataré- la abofeteó y Patty comenzó a llorar.

-¿Qué no ves que no eres la única que sufre?, todos queríamos a Stear, a todos nos duele su dolor, pero te queremos, no estás sola, saldrás adelante-.

-¡Candy!, perdóname, perdóname- siguió llorando

-Llora, vacía tu dolor y recuerda a Stear con sus mejores recuerdos-

-Al menos tú tienes un recuerdo de él, la cajita de la felicidad, en cambio yo ni pude despedirme de él, sólo se fue y su cartas es todo lo que tengo-.

Al regresar a la habitación George ya había traído las pertenencias de Stear, su madre estaba revisando sus cosas.

-Mira Archie, todos los inventos de Stear, mi hijo, siguió inventando aún en la guerra, ¡oh!, ¿qué es esto?

Entonces Patty mira la caja y ve algo que la llenó de alegría, unos títeres siameses.

-¡Oh, mi querido Stear!- suelta lágrimas pero ya no eran de dolor, eran de alegría y dicha, los títeres eran ellos dos, sus iniciales estaba grabadas entonces comprendió cuánto la amó, sus pensamientos fueron para ella y así tomó los muñecos con mucho amor hacia su pecho, se abrazó con la Sra. Cornwell y lloraron.

-Patty, gracias por amar tanto a mi hermano- pensaba Archie.

Al llegar el anochecer ya con su más preciado tesoro y reunida con sus amigas les dijo:

-Tengo una esperanza, Stear me amó tanto como yo y en ese sueño que tuve él prometió ser mi ángel guardián y así será, Stear amor mío, siempre te llevaré y estaremos juntos representados en estos muñecos, ¡Te amo!, las quiero chicas, sepan que estaré bien-

-Patty, puedes quedarte en mi casa unos días para hacernos compañía, tienes que tomar decisiones y reponerte del dolor- Annie hablaba

-Sí, estoy totalmente de acuerdo, yo con Albert en casa y mi trabajo no te podría atender tan bien como Annie, deberías aceptar su invitación- dijo Candy-

-¡Claro Annie!, encantada, vamos por mis cosas.

Y así partieron hacia la casa Britter, con su dolor y la promesa de un gran amor, que representado en esos títeres estarían juntos siempre.

-Te lo prometo Stear, estaremos juntos algún día.-

Continuará...


	2. Chapter 2

CAPÍTULO II

Pasada la comida en el hogar de Pony en honor a Candy, Patty aunque trataba de sonreír y estar alegre por dentro la consumía el dolor de la partida de Stear y eso no la dejaba, a diario tenía constantes pesadillas en torno a su muerte y cuando le dijeron que había caído al mar, por eso no llegó su cuerpo, más dolor le causaba toda esa situación. Cuando Candy llegó con Albert se acercaron a celebrar que él era el príncipe de la colina de Pony.

-¡Qué gusto Candy!-

-Gracias Patty- respondió Candy con su gran sonrisa, -ven Patty- y con la mirada invitó también a Annie.

-¿Qué pasa Candy?- dijo Annie

-Nada, es solo que quiero compartir con mis amigas esta gran alegría, he decidió comenzar una nueva vida, olvidarme de los amargos momentos y luchar para er feliz, por lo pronto me regreso a Chicago con Albert para incorporarme a mi trabajo en el Hospital y hacer labor social con el Dr. Martin, Albert ha decidido apoyarlo y abrirle una clínica en forma-

-¡Me da mucho gusto Candy!-, mencionó Patty y por dentro pensaba que ya era hora de decidir qué hacer con su vida.

-Chicas, necesito contarles algo, desde hace tiempo y debido a las visitas que he hecho al hogar me he dado cunta que quiero ser una educadora para poder enseñar a los niños y darles un buen futuro-

-¡Bien por ti Patty! y ¿a dónde irás?- preguntó Annie

-Iré a la Universidad de Rochester en Nueva York, tienen buenos programas educativos y puedo vivir en el campus-

-¡Nueva York!- exclamó Candy

-Si, Candy, espero que eso no sea un impedimento para visitarme de vez en cuando ¿verdad Candy?-

-No, claro que no Patty, y ¿cuándo te vas?-

-Este otoño, este otoño chicas, gracias Annie por tenerme en tu casa pero tengo que decidir mi vida y mis padres me apoyan-

-¡Mucha suerte Patty!- exclamó Annie.

Y con un fuerte abrazo las amigas demostraban cuánto se querían

Ya se acercaba el otoño, las hojas de los árboles se tornaban de colores térreos, el clima cambiaba, y el corazón de Patty seguía afligido aunque por fuera no se notara.

-¡Patty!, vamos, se hace tarde amiga- gritaba Annie

-¡En un segundo estoy lista!- bajó con su maleta en el que llevaba su más precioso tesoro, los muñequitos que Stear había hecho en nombre de su amor.

Eran las 12:30 del día cuando Patty partió hacia su nueva vida, con intranquilidad y a la vez algo de miedo, ella ahora enfrentaría sola su dolor.

-¿Srta. Patricia O'Brien?-

-Soy yo-

-Bienvenida a la escuela Rochester, la mejor escuela de Estados Unidos para formar maestros competentes, fue fundada en 1852 y tenemos mucho prestigio en materias de educación, nuestros maestros son los mejores de la nación y los más reconocidos, ¿está escuchando señorita O'Brien?- preguntó el rector.

-Sí, lo escucho, lo siento sólo admiraba el hermoso edificio-

-Está bien, la presentaré con la Profesora Richman, ella será su tutora y la llevará a su dormitorio correspondiente-

-Gracias señor rector-

-¡Bienvenida señorita O'Brien!, en esta escuela somos muy estrictos en cuanto a la disciplina y el trato a nuestros alumnos, esta es una escuela mixta por lo tanot no permitimos reuniones en los dormitorios de chicos, ¿quedó claro?-

-Muy claro Señorita Richman-

La señorita Richman era una mujer entradas los 40, con cabellos rubios como el sol, una mirada dura pero a la vez inspiraba una confianza y tranquilidad, le agradaba aunque ella seguía recitando el reglamento ella solo podía pensar en una sola persona, Stear.

-Hemos llegado señorita O'Brien, srta. Kent, le presento a su nueva compañera de dormitorio, la señorita Patricia O'Brien-

-¡Mucho gusto!, dime Cloyde-

-Igualmente, el gusto es mío Cloyde, puedes decirme Patty-

-Bueno señoritas, me retiro, espero que la trates bien Cloyde, no quiero que la molestes y recuerda que no puedes salir esta semana-

-Sí señorita Richman, se de mi castigo, ¿pero qué tiene de malo el haberme ido a Broadway a ver Romeo y Julieta ahora que regresó su actor principal?-

-Porque lo hizo entre semana cuando se supone debe estar en clases, recuerde que sólo se permite ir a la ciudad un fin de semana al mes-

-Está bien, está bien, ya entendí- lo decía con fastidio.

-Terry-, pensaba Patty, -regresó al teatro, ¿se casaría con Susana Marlow?, bueno eso no importa de momento.-

-Bueno Patty, ¿de dónde vienes?, ¿por qué tienes un dejo de tristeza en tu mirada?-

-Son varias preguntas a la vez Cloyde, soy de Inglaterra, he vivido muchos años en Chicago hasta que- de repente enmudeció y en su rostro se reflejaba una tristeza profunda mientras en sus bellos ojos café rodaban unas lágrimas. –Lo siento, no quiero hablar de eso.-

-Está bien, te respetaré, sabes esta escuela es muy buena pero a la vez algo estricta, dicen que es por nuestro bien y nuestra formación, prométeme Patty que de vez en cuando me acompañarás a Broadway o a Manhattan para disfrutar de lo novedoso que hay ahí. ¡Qué tonta!, no te dije de dónde soy, soy de Illinois, mi papá es un rico comerciante y se empeñó en mandarme a Rochester porque es la mejor escuela para maestros, en fin luego te contaré.

-Sí, luego me contarás, por lo pronto me quiero recostar.-

-Descansa Patty, mañana hay que ir a matricularnos a las clases, a ti te tocan las materias de inicio, matemáticas básicas, introducción a la pedagogía, psicología infantil y creo que son todas porque apenas iniciarás tu carrera, te dejo, voy a dar un paseo antes de la cena, ¿quieres que cenemos juntas?-

-No, gracias Cloyde, no tengo apetito-

Patty de disponía a recostarse cuando de su maleta sacó su más preciado tesoro, lo puso en su cama y se dispuso a dormir.

La mañana era algo fresca en Rochester, pero no por eso dejaba de ser majestuosa, esos rayos dorados entraban por la ventana, Patty que ya se había levantado estaba en la ventana observando.

-¡Hola Patty!, ¿qué haces despierta tan temprano?- Decía con voz adormilada Cloyde.

-Necesito ir a matricularme, regreso, sigue durmiendo Cloyde-

-Esta chica se la pasó llorando toda la noche, ¿qué será lo que la tiene tan atribulada?- y luego se volvió a dormir.

Fueron pasando los días como gotas de lluvia tan rápidamente, ya el otoño estaba muy avanzado y cierto día…

-Hola Cloyde!-

-¡Hola Carol, Denis!- contestó Cloyde

-Oye, esa chica, la que comparte dormitorio contigo, ¿siempre es tan triste?, no habla y el otro día que traté de dirigirle la palabra estaba como ausente y de repente se puso a llorar.- dijo Denis

-Sí, se pasa todas las noches llorando, no sé por qué realmente, es buena chica, pero algo le pasa y no sé qué es- Cloyde lo dijo con un acento de duda y nostalgia.

-Yo tengo un remedio para esas penas, se le llaman de amor- dijo Richard

-¡Richard!, nadie te metió en esta plática, dijo enfurecido Denis

Richard Clayton, el chico rebelde y antipático, heredero de una gran fortuna y estudiante de derecho obligado por su padre, tenía fama de parrandero y malicioso y ya había fijado a su próxima víctima.

-Bueno, los veré luego- se alejó riéndose sarcásticamente

-Es realmente molesto-

-Sí, Denis, pero no deja de ser un chico realmente atractivo- dijo Carol.

-¡Bah!, gente petulante- y se retiró enfurecido.

Eran ya pasadas las ocho de la noche, Richard caminaba como siempre por los jardines cuando de repente algo le llamó la atención, era una triste melodía.

-Con que Tchaikosky, y ¿por qué esa melodía tan triste?, serenata melancólica si no me equivoco, dijo Richard.

-Es algo que no le incumbe caballero- dijo con tristeza Patty, -y si me disculpa me retiro.

-Mira chica, para esos males de amores tengo esto-, le mostró una botella de vino, bébe y se te olvidarán las penas.

-No gracias, me retiro-

-¡Llévatela!, no despreciarás mi regalo, Patty tomó la botella y se fue a su habitación, escondió la botella y se fue a dormir. Ya entrada la madrugada la misma horrible pesadilla la atormentaba una y otra vez.

-¡Stear!, ¡no te vayas amor mío!.

-¡No me dejes Patty!, este lugar es horrible y oscuro, ¡Patty!

y despertaba sobresaltada y llorando terriblemente, se paró, fue a la ventana y miró hacia donde Cloyde y fue por una manta para ella y se encontró con la botella que Richard le dio.

-¿Será que con esto podré olvidar mis penas?, tomó la botella y bebió…


	3. Chapter 3

Gracias por sus comentarios!, me gusta que agrade, este fic es en la mayoría de Patty, pero Candy tiene participaciones importantes que veremos unos capítulos más adelante. Sigamos soñando

CAPÍTULO III

-¡Buenos días Patricia!-, dijo con sonoridad Denis Smith, hijo de un magnate petrolero texano de cabello rubio, ojos verde esmeralda, de 1.80 m de estatura realmente alto comparado con Patty, no pasaba desapercibido por nadie, excepto por ella, que no tenía cabida para nadie más en su corazón.

-¡Buenos días Denis!-, dijo con voz casi imperceptible.

-¿Te pasa algo?, tu cara se ve algo desmejorada, tienes ¿ojeras?-

-No es nada, sólo no pude dormir bien anoche y siento un fuerte dolor de cabeza-. Dijo ella con voz ansiosa y se retiró. –Voy a mi clase, disculpa.-

En realidad se bebió toda la botella que le había dado Richard, no supo por qué lo hizo, pero gota por gota que bebió sólo pudo ver hermosas imágenes de su adorado Stear, los días en el colegio, su buzón secreto en aquel árbol del patio del San Pablo, los días cálidos y hermosos pasados en Chicago, todo, todo fue alegría y entonces se sintió por vez primera después de mucho tiempo feliz; pero esa felicidad es sólo espejismo y sólo se siente en el mareo del alcohol.

-Se te ve la resaca- dijo con voz burlona Richard.

-¡Hola!- dijo fastidiada.

-Si quieres otra tengo en mi cuarto pero esta vez te costará algunos dólares, ¿qué dices?

-¡No tengo tiempo!, voy a mi clase- dijo apresurada.

-¡Andaré por aquí!, - gritando- por si quieres más.

-Es un fastidio ese chico-, pensaba mientras entraba a su clase con un gran dolor de cabeza y una sed terrible.

Al atardecer en su cuarto tuvo una charla con Cloyde, ella quería que la acompañara a Broadway.

-Lo siento Cloyde, no tengo ánimos para ir a pasear a Broadway-

-¡Ánímate!, irá Denis también, sabes, tú a ese chico le gustas- dijo Cloyde guiñando el ojo.

-¡¿Qué cosas dices?!- fuertemente asentó,- no tengo vista para otros chicos.

-Pero, ¿por qué?, eres hermosa, me cuentas que t dejaste crecer el cabello y te luce muy bien, en estos meses siento que no me tienes la suficiente confianza para contarme lo que te pasa, siento que tienes un dolor muy grande, ya falta un mes para navidad y quiero divertirme un poco en Broadway y Manhattan antes de irnos a casa a vacaciones,¿ tú te irás de vacaciones?- preguntó curiosa.

-No creo, me la pasaré aquí, no tengo ánimos de ver a nadie y realmente no tengo nada que festejar, la vida muchas veces es injusta y no entiendo por qué pasan las cosas así, ¿por qué?- y una lágrima rodó por su mejilla.

-¿Qué es lo que te tiene siempre tan triste Patty?- preguntó con dulzura.

-Es algo duro, luego, cuando tenga la fuerza suficiente te contaré Cloyde, hoy no tengo ganas, saldé al jardín un rato, ¿quieres venir?- preguntó

-No Patty, gracias, tengo que ir a la biblioteca a hacer una investigación sobre los niños que tienen bajo rendimiento en la escuela y es para mañana.- dijo fastidiada.

-Está bien, nos vemos a la noche- tomó su violín y se retiró.

Ella estaba absorta en sus pensamientos, tocando esa triste melodía de nuevo, no podía salir nada de su alma más que esas tristes notas, a lo lejos la miraba con una tierna mirada Denis.

-¿Qué le habrá pasado a esa dulce chica que las notas que salen de su alma son de tanta tristeza? – pensaba , -no serán sus padres porque están vivos, se que tiene una abuela, al vino a ver hace poco, pero…. ¿será acaso un mal de amores?, mi pequeña princesa, lograré entrar a tu corazón. En eso fue interrumpido por una voz burlona.

-¿Contemplando a quien no te hace caso?, ja ja ja-

-¿Qué quieres Richard?, ¡deja de molestar!- se volteó Denis y lo miró retadoramente.

-Mira, es bonita, pero… creo que ella prefiere otro tipo de hombres, más como yo- dijo riéndose

-¡Sobre mi cadáver te dejaré que le hagas daño!, te la pasas jugando con las chicas, eres un cínico- lo aventó y se fue.

-¡Me las pagarás!, pensó y mirando hacia donde Patty, -con ese talento y… con mi receta esta chica hará lo que yo quiera.- se esbozó una sonrisa maligna en su cara y se dirigió hacia ella.

-¡Hola Patricia!-

-¿qué deseas?- lo miró sólo de reojo.

-¿Pensaste en lo que te dije?-

-Sí, pero….- dudaba, pero algo dentro de ella quería volver a recordar lo que sintió la noche anterior. – Está bien, quiero una.-

-Te costará-

-Tengo dinero suficiente-

-Eso me gusta, ten, no te preocupes, el fin de semana vendré a buscarte, sigue tocando, pero toca otras melodías más alegres no crees, tienes talento- sonrió provocativamente, ella se sonrojó y siguió tocando.

Así pasaron varias semanas, Patricia cada vez bebía más, empezó a faltar a uno u otra clase porque se sentía mal. Ya se sentían los olores del invierno y el alma de Patty seguía igual con las mismas pesadillas y sólo esos ratos de falsa felicidad que pasaba con el alcohol el cual bebía cuando Cloyde dormía, y uno de estos días…

-¿Qué es esto?, miró Cloyde por debajo de la cama, ¡Ah!, ¡es una botella de vino!, Patty, ¿será capaz?, en la tarde la confrontaré.- salió y fue a buscar a Denis.

-¡Amigo!, ¿cómo estás?, saludó efusivamente a Denis.

-Muy bien, ¿qué te pasa?-

-¿Has visto a Patty?, es que quiero preguntarle algo.

-La vi camino a la biblioteca, ¿le pasa algo a mi princesa?-

-¡Ohh!, ¿tu princesa?, ¿el heredero del imperio Smith al fin se ha enamorado?-

Sonrojado le contestó, -si, desde hace tiempo sólo pienso en ella, la observo a lo lejos cuando toca esa misma melodía de Tchaikovsky, platicamos largamente de su pasión por la enseñanza, el violín y sus amigas de la infancia, pero cuando quiero tocar el tema sentimental siempre me da la vuelta, creo que no le gusto- dijo con voz desolada.

-No creo, eres un chico muy atractivo y si no fuera porque tú y yo nos conocemos desde niños créeme que sería una de tus admiradoras- le guiñó el ojo.

-¡No juegues Cloyde!- sonriendo sonrojado, -mi corazón tiene dueña y se llama Patricia, por cierto, la he notado extraña en estos últimos meses, como que anda distraída y según sus compañeras ha faltado a algunas clases y su rendimiento ha bajado y eso me preocupa.

-Sí, yo pensé que es por esa tristeza que lleva y que no se ha atrevido a contarme por qué, pero esta mañana he encontrado una botella de alcohol y pienso que está tomando a escondidas-

-¿Qué dices Cloyde?- dijo preocupado, ¡maldito!, debe ser él quien le da el alcohol, ¡lo mataré!

-¿De quién hablas Denis?-, dijo Cloyde preocupada.

-Del maldito de Richard, él es quien vende clandestinamente alcohol en el campus, pero como es hijo de uno de los hombres más ricos del país no le dicen nada, pero, ¿cómo?, ¿cuándo?- Se tocó la cabeza en señal de preocupación.

-Convenceré a Patty de ir con nosotros a Broadway y estando allá en otro ambiente, creo que la podremos ayudar mejor, tú ¿qué opinas?-

-¡Patty con nosotros a Broadway!-, dibujó una sonrisa, -si, convéncela y espero poder en esos días entrar un poquito a su vida.- Pero mientras, ese granuja me las pagará, pensó y se despidió de Cloyde.

Ya al anochecer…

-Paty, necesito hablar contigo- dijo Cloyde con voz severa.

-Dime,¿ pasa algo?- dijo Patty interrogante.

-¿Sí, desde cuándo bebes a escondidas?-

-¡¿Qué?!- dijo con voz sorpresiva Patty- yo, yo, este… no-

-¿Y esta botella?- ¿qué es lo que quieres olvidar?- preguntó Cloyde

-¡Ay amiga!,- se fue sobre de ella sollozando, Cloyde la apartó un poco y le dijo, cuéntame lo que te pasó, te escucharé sin interrumpir; entonces Patty con voz temblorosa y en medio de lágrimas le contó todo sobre su relación con Stear.

-¡Oh Patty!, ¡qué tristeza!, dijo con lágrimas Cloyde,- no sabía el terrible dolor que llevas dentro, pero el alcohol no es un buen remedio-

-Es el único medio que he encontrado para tener algo de felicidad y Richard no es tan malo después de todo, me ayudó a encontrar algo de felicidad-

-¡No seas tonta!- la abofeteó – ¡eso es lo peor que pudiste haber hecho! le dijo enojada.

Ella se llevó su mano a la mejilla y no paraba de llorar sólo podía pensar en él.

-Sabes Patty, allá afuera hay una vida por delante que tienes que vivir, sabes, no estás sola, me tienes a mí y a Denis, a tus amigas Candy y Annie de las que hablas tanto y a tus padres y tu encantadora abuela, no te dejes vencer.-

Lo que no sabía Cloyde es que Patty ya había llegado al punto en que el alcohol ya era una necesidad.

-No sé qué decirte Cloyde-

-¿Sabes qué haremos?, ven con nosotros a Broadway, te hará bien respirar otros aires, ver personas diferentes y hacer muchas actividades, ¿te animas?

-Está bien, iré a Broadway contigo- dijo con una leve sonrisa.

-¡Qué bien amiga!, le contaré mañana a Denis-

-¿A Denis?, entonces ¿irá él también?, dijo interrogante.

-Sí, no iremos solas, aparte mi padre no me dejaría ir sola y a él lo conocemos desde niño entonces si él va mi padre me da permiso para ir a donde quiera.-

-Ok, entonces vamos a Broadway, ¿cuándo nos iremos?

-En quince días, así que ve preparando tu maleta, ¡nos iremos una semana!, nos la pasaremos muy bien y podrás reponerte un poco más de tus penas.

-De mis penas, como si fuera tan fácil- pensaba Patty.

Una semana antes de partir, ella estaba leyendo en el jardín del campus. –¿Así que irás a Broadway con Denis y Cloyde? preguntó con acento malicioso Richard.

-Sí, iré con ellos- asintió

-Mira querida Patty, ¿entonces? y ¿qué pasará con nuestro pequeño intercambio?-

-Mañana te compro una botella, allá en Broadway no podré tomar y espero recuperar un poco de felicidad- dijo con voz nostálgica.

-Mira mi querida Patricia- la miró a los ojos- no me gusta que vayas con Denis a Broadway, es un tipo petulante y presumido.

-¿Qué tiene de malo que vaya Denis?, es un buen chico y me agrada-

-Mira querida, - la miró retadoramente- no sé que tienes en tu mirada, algo especial que… - paró de hablar, - no quiero que vayas con él y punto.-

-Tú no eres nadie para reclamarme, sólo me provees de lo que necesito, ten tu paga y mañana me traes lo acordado, hasta mañana- se retiró.

-No sé qué me has hecho querida Patricia, pero he dejado de verte como una clienta más- pensó Richard y se recostó en la banca. –Pero no te escaparás de mí tan fácilmente- pensó.

Llegó el día de la partida a Broadway Cloyde iba de un lado hacia el otro de la habitación, no sabía si realmente llevaba todo lo que necesitaba.- Vamos Patricia, ¿nada más llevas eso?, gritaba emocionada Cloyde, -te ayudo a empacar algo más-

-Gracias, pero sólo llevo lo necesario- Asintió Patty

-¡Pero no llevas vestido de gala para la función de teatro!-

-Es que no me traje ninguno- dijo Patty con tranquilidad.

-Bueno, allá compraremos uno-

-¡¿Están listas?!- se oyó una voz masculina detrás de la puerta

-¡Es Denis!, dijo Cloyde- ¡ya vamos!, gritaba.

-¡Qué hermosas damas!, las ayudo con el equipaje-

¡Qué galante Denis!, asintió Cloyde, -vamos Patty- ella asintió y de fueron.

Ya en el tren de ida a Broadway Patty iba recordando lo que llevaba en la maleta, su violín, sus inseparables títeres y ahora su inseparable botella de vino.

-Me siento ansiosa, ¿qué me esperará allá?- pensaba Patty y se recostó.

Era ya al atardecer en Broadway y el tren arribó, bajaron todos y Patty miraba hacia el horizonte, respirando el aire gélido de la ciudad.


	4. Chapter 4

**¡hola!, como soy nueva en este blog no sé como responder a los comentarios, subiré 3 capítulos hoy y mañana trataré de subir más, este es un fic que ya está terminado casi por completo, espero les guste y espero sus comentarios.¡ saludos!**

CAPÍTULO IV

En esa época en Broadway está tan animado el ambiente por la víspera de la navidad, todo es alegría, bellos adornos, espectaculares, teatros abarrotados y noches de fiesta. Había una fiesta en especial a la cual había acudido la crema y nada de la sociedad neoyorkina, la ofrecida por la compañía Stratford en honor al regreso de su protagonista y el exitoso reestreno de su obra Romeo y Julieta.

Todo era felicidad y bullicio, excepto por un rostro el cual aunque demasiado guapo, con esos bellos ojos azules, cabello castaño y el tiempo lo había vuelto más buen mozo. Terrence Grandgester, el famoso actor de Broadway no podía ocultar en lo profundo de su mirada la tristeza que todavía llevaba a cuestas.

-¡Hola Terrence!, lo saludaba Karen Kleiss, su coprotagonista.

-¿Por qué sigues apartado de todos?, ¡es una fiesta única! y aparte ofrecida en tu honor-

-¡No interrumpas Karen!, tengo mis motivos-

-¿Sigues pensando en Candy?-

-¡Calla!- su mirada se desvió hacia la muchacha que en muletas poco a poco se iba acercando a ellos.

-¡Hola Karen!, ¿disfrutando la velada?

-¡Claro!, y mejor que tú por supuesto, con permiso- y se retiró sonriendo sarcásticamente.

-¿Es qué siempre tiene que hacerme sentir mal?, Terry, me siento mal por eso, si tan solo no hubiera….-

-¡Calla Susana!, no estoy de humor, sólo venimos porque tú insististe, así que sopórtala- Se retiró malhumorado de ahí.

-¡Hola Susana!, ¿te sientes bien?, le preguntó un chico de cabello negro y grandes ojos verdes, llamado Steven Carr el cual era un novel director que le asiste la obra.

-Me siento un poco indispuesta Steven, ¿me disculpas?-

-Te acompaño a dónde me digas, siempre es grato pasar un tiempo en tu compañía-

-¡Claro!, salgamos a tomar un poco de aire-

Salieron con rumbo al balcón, mientras tanto, perdido en sus recuerdos se preguntaba si su pequeña pecosa habrá logrado ser feliz, le inquietaba esa noticia de su compromiso con Neil, pero una carta a su viejo amigo Albert le había aclarado todo, ahora su corazón y sus pensamientos no podían evitar evocar esa día que la dejó partir, ni cuando la vió en aquel mísero teatro dónde andaba perdido.

-¡Candy!- suspiró diciendo su nombre.

Esa misma noche en el restaurant del hotel Plaza en Broadway había una animada tertulia entre amigos.

_¡ Ja, ja, qué cosas dices Denis!- reía animadamente Cloyde.

-Pues es la verdad, ustedes las mujeres mientras se la pasan comprando nosotros tenemos que trabajar duro para darles todo lo que ustedes pidan- Sonreía Denis.

-No siempre- decía Patty, -habemos algunas que queremos superarnos con nuestro propio esfuerzo-

-¡Claro!, por eso las admiro mi querida Patty- Dime Cloyde, ¿conseguiste los boletos?-

-Sí, mañana en la noche iremos a ver Romeo y Julieta, pero antes que nada iremos de compras Patty porque ese vestido que traes en la maleta no me gusta para nada-

-¡Pero Cloyde!, creo que no necesito nada más.

-Con cualquier cosa que te pongas te verás linda- todos voltearon asombrados de que hubiera llegado hacia dónde estaban ellos.

-¡¿Qué haces tú aquí Richard?!- dijo enojado Denis.

-Nada de tu incumbencia, sólo vine a pasar mis vacaciones en Broadway, ¿qué no puedo?-

Las chicas que no salían de su asombro, sólo pudieron observar la acalorada charla entre ellos.

-Pues nadie te invitó a la mesa, así que haz el favor de retirarte- le dijo con voz enojada y levantándose de la mesa.

-¡Cálmate Denis!- dijo Cloyde – será mejor que te retires Richard, no queremos escándalos, ya toda la gente nos está viendo-

-Ok, me retiro, si sólo quería saludarlos, ¡qué más da!, nos veremos pronto. Se retiró con su gran sonrisa.

-Impertinente, mira que venir a interrumpirnos, más con lo que le sé- murmuró Denis.

-No te apures, no creo que nos moleste más, ¿por qué te has quedado callada Patty?-

Patty absorta en sus pensamientos sólo balbuceó, -no sé, no interesa.-

-Venimos aquí a distraernos y a ayudarte, recuérdalo- le dijo Cloyde

-Me retiro a descansar, creo que fue suficiente por hoy-

-Te acompaño Patty- dijo Denis, -no, gracias, eres muy amable, pero no puedes dejar a Cloyde sola, estaré bien, me iré a recostar-

-Cómo tú digas pequeña- le dio un beso en la mano y la dejó partir.

-¡Te amo tanto Patty!, si tan solo lo supieras- suspiró Denis.

Patty se sentía realmente mal, temblaba, sentía como que le faltaba algo, se sentía desesperada y no sabía por qué, tenía dos días de no probar ni gota de alcohol y quería sólo un poco más, pero le había prometido a Cloyde no hacerlo en su viaje a Broadway para poder superar lo que según ella era un vicio

-¡Un vicio!, creo que Cloyde está exagerando, pero… ¿ por qué me siento tan mal?-

Se disponía a abrir la puerta del cuarto cuando la tomaron por la cintura.

-Mi querida Patty, hasta que estoy a solas contigo-

-¿Cómo supiste dónde estoy alojada?-, le retiró sus brazos pero no pudo, él es mucho más fuerte y alto que ella.

-No sabes lo que una cara cómo esta y algo de dinero puede obtener, necesitaba verte-

-¿Verme?, ¿para qué?- abrió tanto sus bellos ojos café por la sorpresa que le había causado esa rara confesión.

-Pues no sé mi querida, él solo pensar que te venías con ese a Broadway me inquietó.-

-No entiendo por qué, si tú y yo no tenemos nada que una mera relación comercial, aparte mi corazón no puede ser de nadie más.-

-¿Acaso piensas en alguien?, me imagino que tu tristeza es porque ese patán no te correspondió y te dejó-

-¡Cállate!, Stear no lo hizo por- y se puso sus manos en la cara y sus lágrimas comenzaron a rodar copiosamente.

-Con que Stear, vaya hombre, yo no te hubiera dejado ir, por eso vine hasta acá siguiéndote-

-¡Calla!, tú y yo no tenemos nada que ver y no pronuncies su nombre, alguien como tú no debe ni siquiera mencionarlo. Abrió rápidamente la puerta y se encerró en su cuarto.

-¡Patty!, no te encierres, necesitamos hablar, ese no te merece.

-¡Vete, vete por favor!, ¡no me hagas más daño!- estaba acostada en su cama llorando lastimosamente abrazada de sus muñecos inseparables.

-¿Por qué te fuiste Stear?, ¿Por qué me dejaste?- lloraba amargamente.

-Me retiro mi querida Patty, pero te vendré a buscar de nuevo- se escucharon unos pasos alejarse.

-¡No puedo más, no puedo!-, lloraba amargamente y se dispuso a ir hacia su maleta, todavía estaban allí, -debo aprovechar que no está Cloyde- y comenzó a beber de la botella.

Era muy temprano cuando se despertó, la fiesta de anoche no la había disfrutado, se preparaba para irse al ensayo del teatro, le gustaba salir temprano ya que el bullicio y la gente lo llegaban a fastidiar.

-Señor Terrence, el coche está listo-

-Gracias Carl- dijo con su voz característica

-Esta noche será de las mejores noches de Romeo y Julieta- pensó y partió al teatro.

-Solo tengo que arreglar lo de Susana, esto no puede seguir así, yo sigo pensando en mi pecosa y ella no se merece esto- Sus pensamientos últimamente giraban en eso y sabía que estaba con ella por cumplir pero no podía evitar dejar de pensar en ella, su primer y único gran amor.

Mientras tanto, en el hotel plaza.

-¡Patty, despierta!-

-¿Qué pasó?- dijo ella con voz somnolienta y tapándose la cara con la sábana.

-Eso mismo me pregunto yo- la retó Cloyde, -quedamos que no ibas a tomar ni una gota de alcohol y llego anoche y te encuentro toda ebria y dormida sobre la cama con ropa todavía.-

-Lo siento, pero no lo pude evitar- dijo con voz melancólica.

-¡Ay amiga!- Cloyde fue a abrazarla, -te voy a ayudar ya verás, por lo pronto alístate que iremos de compras-

-Está bien, aunque no tengo muchos ánimos-

-Nada de excusas, ve a bañarte y te espero en el lobby del hotel-

-Ok, allá te alcanzo.-

Ya en el lobby del hotel Denis charlaba con Cloyde

-No entiendo, ¿por qué no puedo acompañarlas?, si vine a Broadway fue por ella.- reclamaba Denis.

-Porque es un asunto de mujeres y no quiero que vayas a ver el atuendo que compraremos Patty y yo, que sea una sorpresa-

-Sólo porque eres mi amiga cedo a ir con ustedes, aprovecharé para dar una vuelta por ahí y ultimar detalles para la función de esta noche, hay que conseguir un coche para no andar en taxi y mi papá tiene varios amigos en esta ciudad que iré a saludar, cuida mucho a Patty, no me gusta que Richard ande merodeando por aquí.-

-De él no te apures, no creo que se aparezca mucho por aquí, no sé qué interés tenga por Patty.-

-Cualquiera que sea, no puede ser bueno, eso te lo aseguro amiga-

-Silencio, ahí viene ella-

Venía vestida con un hermoso vestido turquesa con un abrigo color beige como accesorio el cual hacía resaltar sus hermosos ojos color café, ella estaba notablemente más delgada dese hace unos meses y Denis no podía dejar de admirarla.

-¡Buenos Días Patty!, te ves realmente hermosa.-

-Gracias Denis- decía sonrojada.

-Vámonos Patty, el coche nos espera-

-¿No vienes Denis?-

-Las veré a la noche, tengo algunas diligencias que hacer, diviértanse mucho.- Se despidió de ellas con un beso en la mano y las acompaño la coche.

Estaban las dos recorriendo las calles de Broadway, Cloyde era la más emocionada con todo esto Patty trataba de seguirle el paso, pero la resaca que traía no la dejaba pensar bien.

-Mira Patty, ese vestido es bellísimo y ese otro, ¿cómo ves si nos lo probamos?-

-Claro Cloyde, lo que tú digas, hoy te complaceré por ser tan paciente conmigo y tan buena amiga.-

-Para eso estoy mi querida Patty, eres una buena chica y te he llegado a estimar tanto y conocer tu historia y que tuvieras la amabilidad de compartirla conmigo, eso lo aprecio bastante y te ayudaré, verás que saldrás adelante-

-¡Gracias amiga!- se abrazaron mutuamente

-Vamos a probarnos los vestidos- y entraron emocionadas a la boutique, se probaron muchos vestidos, hasta que escogieron los que realmente las hacían lucir hermosas. Cloyde una chica delgada un poco más alta que Patty, pelirroja y de unos ojos colos miel que la hacían resaltar de entre las demás, un porte elegante y una piel blanca ligeramente sonrosada escogió un vestido color celeste el cual la hacía resaltar todos su atributos de mujer que ya tenían las dos. Patricia escogió un vestido color verde mar con una ligera transparencia de encaje en el escote que resaltaba sus curvas.

-¡Te ves realmente hermosa Patty!

-¡Tú también te ves realmente hermosa Cloyde!

-Creo que las dos iremos espectaculares esta noche al teatro y de ahí nos iremos a cenar y a una fiesta a la cual nos invitaron unos amigos de papá y tengo que ir para cumplir con él en su representación, ¿vendrás conmigo verdad?-

-Claro Cloyde, iré contigo- sonrió.

Se acercaba la hora de la función y Denis estaba impaciente esperando que bajaran sus acompañantes, -¿por qué las mujeres se tardan tanto?- decía con impaciencia.

En eso, una voz muy alegre le llamaba.

-Denis, ya estamos aquí-

Volteó y no podía articular palabra, estaban ante él las dos chicas más hermosas del hotel y una de ellas especialmente le movía el corazón con una rapidez que sentía se le iba a salir del pecho.

-¿Podrías cerrar la boca y al menos contestarnos el saludo?- reía animada Cloyde la intuir el por qué su amigo se encontraba sin palabras.

-Estás muy hermosa Patty-

-Mmmm, ¿sólo Patty?

-Ah, lo siento Cloyde, tú también estás hermosa-

-¡Bah!, sólo porque te conozco y eres mi amigo te perdono, pero sí, nos esmeramos en arreglarnos.

-Pequeña princesa, ¡luces espectacular!-

-Me sonrojas Denis- y de repente una lágrima rodó en su mejilla.

-Oh, no quise ponerte mal, ¿dije algo malo?- la miraba tratando de encontrar la respuesta en esos ojos café en los cuales él se podía perder por siempre.

-No, es sólo que- y ya no continuó, su mente pensó en la cara que hubiera puesto su amado Stear al verla, como la primera vez en aquel festival de mayo en la cual él le dijo que era realmente hermosa sin anteojos.

-Vamos queridos, se hace tarde-

-Gracias Cloyde-

-No te preocupes, se lo que sentiste y cuando tengas confianza le podrás contar a Denis si así lo deseas. Él se había adelantado al coche para ayudarlas.

-Lo que me da tristeza es si algún día podré corresponderlo, ¿y si eso no sucede?, no me gustaría romperle el corazón.-

-No pienses en eso ahorita, vámonos al teatro, se hace tarde-

-Tienes razón- pensaba en cómo le iría, no mencionó que conocía al protagonista de la obra, eso sobraba, no era relevante, se preguntaba si acaso, él ya se habría casado con Susana y cómo enfrentaría lo de Candy si él la llegaba a ver. –Lo evitaré, espero se pueda.- y salieron rumbo al teatro.

Entraron al teatro y se dispusieron a tomar sus lugares en el palco, Patty estaba emocionada, poco antes su amiga había estado ahí y no la había pasado nada bien, comenzó a ver a las personas que entraban al teatro y en un palco logró ver a Susana Marlow, estaba ahí acompañada de una señora mayor, -me imagino que es su madre, pensó- y un chico las acompañaba a su lugar.

-A pesar del accidente, ella sigue luciendo realmente hermosa- mencionó Denis.

-Lástima que tuvo aquel accidente, dicen que lo hizo por salvar a su prometido- dijo Cloye.

-¿Su prometido?- dijo Patty

-Sí, no se han casado, hubo hace poco un escándalo donde él desapareció, pero dicen que volvió y retomó su compromiso, pero según una amiga cercana me dice que no cree que se casen, que él no muestra señales de estar enamorada de él.-

-¿Entonces no se han casado?-, y pensó en su amiga Candy.

-Señoritas, ya va a empezar la función, a la salida podremos saludar a los actores, un privilegio de ser el hijo el texano más prospero del país-

-¡Qué presumido Denis!- dijo Cloyde.

-¿Saludar a los actores?-

-Sí, es una sorpresa que les tenía preparada-

Patty asintió y se puso nerviosa, no obstante de dispuso a ver a obra, a lo lejos un galante caballero de ojos grises, cabello castaño y que no pasaba desapercibido por nadie los observaba.

-Mi querida Patty, no sé qué me has dado, pero primero me acerqué a ti por el simple negocio, luego te fui conociendo en nuestras pocas pláticas porque siempre fuiste parca conmigo, pero tu dulzura, esos ojos tan tiernos y esa necesidad de cariño y dolor que tienes, no sé que me has hecho pero no te pienso dejar escapar, no aunque te domine con tu necesidad del alcohol- pensaba Richard mientras veía la función, a la cual realmente no le prestaba tanta atención como a aquella chica que le robó cierto día su pensamiento.

Terminaba la función y estuvo tan maravillosa que el teatro entero se puso de pie, se disponían a dejar sus lugares y Denis como todo un caballero las escoltó hacia los camerinos.

-¡Buenas Noches señor Smith!- lo saludó el Sr. Stratford

-¡Buenas noches!, agradezco su amabilidad de saludar a los actores después de la función, claro, espérelos en el lobby en un momento irán a verlos.-

-Muchas gracias- dijeron a coro.

Patty se mostraba ansiosa, -¿me reconocerá?, y ¿si se dan cuenta que lo conozco y se molestan porque no se los mencioné?.

-Vamos Terry, es un favor especial que te pido, es el hijo del magnate petrolero más rico del país al cual quiero pedirle su participación para nuestra gira en Europa, no te puedes negar- le decía el Sr. Stratford a Terry

-Ya sabes que yo no acostumbro saludar a los fanáticos- dijo Terry con su altivez característica.

-¿Puedes por hoy hacerme este favor?, y si te invita a la cena que organizaron en su honor ¿podrías aunque sea ir un rato por amabilidad?, una de sus acompañantes te admira mucho, y su papá también es muy influyente.-

-Influencias, influyente, dinero,¡¿no te sabes otra cosa?!- le dijo con aire molesto. –pero, está bien, sólo porque te debo el favor de haberme aceptado de regreso y haberme llevado al lugar dónde tú sabes, por esta vez, sólo por esta vez aceptaré.-

-Gracias Terry, ¡vamos, date prisa!-

Estaban ya los tres en el lobby charlando tranquilamente sobre la obra y admirados de haber presenciado tan buenas actuaciones, sólo Patty estaba algo callada, no sabía cómo reaccionaría.

-Señor Smith, les presento a Karen Kleiss y a Terrence Grandgester, Romeo y Julieta.- los presentó el Sr. Stratford.-

Las damas acompañantes voltearon a verlos, los dos cruzaron las miradas y no Terry no lo pudo evitar, allí estaba ella, la mejor amiga de su amada pecosa y la oportunidad estaba ahí para saber algo más de ella, de saber cómo estaba, no pudo ocultar su emoción y rápidamente emocionado fue hacia ella interrumpiendo todo protocolo.

-¡Patricia!- la abrazó tan efusivamente que casi la despegó del suelo-

-¡Terry!- dijo con voz tímida.

-Tan tímida como siempre, pero luces muy hermosa hoy, has cambiado desde que estábamos en el colegio, sabes siento mucho lo de Stear, en verdad lo apreciaba mucho.-

-Stear, dijo ella y se enmudeció-

-No quise lastimarte, lo siento- la abrazó de nuevo, dime, ¿cómo está ella?-

-Ella está bien-

-Prométeme que irás a comer conmigo mañana, tenemos mucho que platicar-

-Claro Terry- asintió

-¿Con qué ya se conocían y no me lo habías mencionado mala amiga?- dijo asombrada Cloyde.

-Lo siento, es que no sabía que vendríamos a saludarlos y que Terry me reconocería, es que él siempre ha sido algo especial.-

-¿Especial?- dijo con asombro

-Arrogante diría yo- dijo Karen y todos rieron al mismo tiempo.

-Bueno, sólo falta presentarnos, mi amiga, la señorita Cloyde Kent una de sus más grandes admiradoras y yo Denis Smith y bueno ya la conoces, Patricia O' Brien-

-La conozco porque estudiamos juntos en Londres, es una amiga querida y siempre tímida y muy enamorada de un gran hombre al cual admiré por su alegría, y; su hermano y yo tuvimos algunos altercados pero lo aprecio también al elegante- y en eso soltó una carcajada característica en él.

-¿Nos acompañará a la cena?-

-Claro que si- asintió Terry y tomó la mano de Patty, lo que dejó a Denis desconcertado, por educación él condujo a Karen y el Sr. Statford a Cloyde.

-Se que este no es el momento porque no nos dejarán platicar, pero mañana tienes que aceptarme la comida-

-Claro Terry, hablaremos mañana-

-Sólo dime, ¿ella está bien?-

-Está muy bien Terry, superando todo, la envidio porque yo, por más que quiero no he podido-, y se le cortó la voz.

-No te preocupes, suele pasar.-

A lo lejos unos ojos grises realmente rabiosos observaba a esa pareja platicando y bailando animadamente.

-No puede ser que mi querida Patty esté bailando tan animadamente con ese actor como si se conocieran de años,¡ voy a separalos!, tengo que platicar con ella.- en eso Cloyde se dio cuenta que en la fiesta estaba Richard y se le acercó.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Soy también hijo de un influyente millonario de este país y claro que me invitan a las fiestas de alcurnia como a ti y a Denis, dime ¿cómo Patty terminó bailando con ese actor?-

-No es de tu incumbencia, no quiero que causes problemas-

-No los causaré, pero veo que desde que llegaron no se separan-

-Sí, lo sé, ellos se conocen desde el colegio.-

-Ven, Cloyde, vamos a bailar, no me despreciarás ¿verdad?, esa hermosa actriz no se le ha despegado a Denis y pues creo que no querrás quedarte sin bailar esta noche.-

-Está bien, acepto, pero no quiero problemas.-

-No los tendrás-

Se dispusieron a bailar, Richard hizo todo lo posible por acercarse a la pareja que tanto le incomodaba, -no sé por qué tiene que tener tanta familiaridad con ese actor- pensaba; por fin logró acercase y al estar al lado de ellos sólo dijo, - ¿me permite cambiar de pareja?- y le quitó rápidamente a Patty la cual no tuvo tiempo de decir que no y dejó ahí a Cloyde a la cual Terry por educación la tomó a bailar.

-¡Qué petulante es ese hombre!, ¿por qué se llevó a Patty de ese modo?-

-Eso mismo quisiera saber, espero no haya problemas-

-¿Por qué bailabas tanto con ese actor?-

-Es mi amigo, lo conozco desde hace mucho tiempo y no tengo por qué darte más explicaciones.- se quiso retirar pero la fuerza de él no la dejó.

-Necesitamos platicar- la sacó casi a la fuerza del salón, solamente esos ojos azules que ya sabían lo que era caer bajo los observó y se inquietó.

-Si no regresa pronto iré a buscarla-, pensó y siguió bailando con Cloyde.


	5. Chapter 5

**Este es el último capítulo que subiré por hoy, espero les haya gustado el anterior, espero como siempre sus comentarios. Les deseo un año 2015 lleno de puras cosas buenas para ustedes. :)**

CAPÍTULO V

-¿A dónde me llevas Richard?- insistía Patty

-Tengo que hablar contigo, es importante- jalaba a Patty hacia el vestíbulo.

-Tú y yo no tenemos nada de qué hablar, no entiendo tu actitud- molesta se logra escapar de la mano de Richard, pero poco duró ya que él la tomó de la cintura y la acercó hacia sí de modo que ella se sonrojó por la cercanía.

-Mi querida Patty, no sé desde cuando he estado sintiendo esto, pero te necesito, no te quiero perder, sé que no soy el mejor, pero cada que te veo con Denis siento que algo se me atora en la garganta y no puedo controlarlo- le decía mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

Ella temblaba de frío, miedo y de la abstinencia de alcohol que tenía, -tengo frío Richard, -será mejor que regresemos- y apartó su cara de la de él; él cuan alto era la atrajo hacia sí de nuevo y le robó un beso, lo que recibió a cambio fue una bofetada.

-¿Qué te pasa?, ¿por qué me haces esto?-

-Tú me necesitas, dime qué tiene ese que no tenga yo y no me refiero a Denis, me refiero al otro que te dejó-

-¡Calla!, no pronuncies su nombre, él…. él murió en la guerra- y soltó a llorar.

Desconcertado no sabía que decir, solamente la alejó un poco y le dijo, -vamos, vamos a desahogarnos, ven conmigo- y la llevó hacia la calle poniéndole su saco a modo de abrigo.

-No puedo, Denis, Cloyde y Terry me esperan-

-Mira querida, tú necesitas algo que yo también necesito, vamos a un lugar que conozco- y casi a la fuerza se la llevó, lo que no notó fue que un par de irritados ojos azules los observaba a lo lejos y los siguió.

-Ven, este es el lugar del que te decía- el lugar era llamado "The Pub", un lugar de alta categoría en el centro de Broadway, ahí se dirigían todos los que se querían pasar un buen rato entre alcohol y buena música.

-¿Qué es este lugar Richard?, me quiero ir- pero él la tomó tan fuerte de la cintura que no se pudo soltar.

-Bienvenido Señor Richard- dijo con amabilidad un mesero, -veo que viene acompañado-

-Gracias, me puede dar una mesa por favor-

-con gusto-

-Ven querida, vamos a sentarnos aquí, este es un lugar agradable, verás que te sentirás muy bien-

-Yo no estoy acostumbrada a esto, así que mejor nos vamos-

-No, mira, ¡mesero! unas copas por favor-

El mesero se acerca y le dice, -¿de las de siempre o las especiales?-

-de las especiales por favor- le dice en secreto al mesero, necesito que ella quede necesitada de mi,

-Muy bien, ahorita se las traigo-

Richard miraba a Patty con una mirada entre algo que él cree que es amor y posesión, solo la quería para él a cuesta de lo que sea, y si eso incluía hacerla más dependiente de él lo haría, de repente se le venía a la mente cómo fue a caer ahí, hijo de un gran comerciante, de mucho abolengo, huérfano de madre se la pasaba de internado en internado y encontró en el alcohol un refugio para su soledad, la cual sólo era un grito desesperado de su falta de amor el cual por primera vez sintió al ver a los ojos a esa dulce chica de mirada triste e intensa que parecía ver su alma cada vez que ella lo veía a los ojos y eso a él primero lo quiso rechazar, después un buen día se despertó pensando en ella ya no como clienta, si no como algo más que debía poseer, porque él no entendía el amor como debe de ser, si no como una posesión más.

-Aquí están sus copas señor-

-Gracias, toma Patty, bebe-

Patty al ver la copa dudó un momento, pero esa necesidad y ese temblor que le causaba el no beber, no podía con él. –No, no puedo, no debo- dijo con voz débil.

-Vamos, no es la primera vez que lo haces- y se acercó a ella y le dijo al oído –bebe, es el único modo que tengo de poder ser feliz y olvidarme de lo que me atormenta por un tiempo.

Se quiso resistir, pero no pudo más y bebió, de repente….

-¿Qué me pasa?, me siento muy mareada, ¿qué tiene este vino?-

Y de pronto no se acordó de nada.

Mientras tanto en la fiesta.

-¿Cloyde, has visto a Paty?

-No, Denis, no la he visto, sólo vi que la jaló RiRichard hacia el balcón, pero no han regresado-

-El que también desapareció fue Terry, creo que fue a buscarlos, iré yo también, algo me inquieta Cloyde- En eso llegó Karen Kleiss

-¿Pero por qué me has dejado abandonada?, es una descortesía dejar así a una dama Denis- le dijo en tono coqueto.

-Es que tengo que buscar a mi amiga Patty, salió y no la he visto-

-Tampoco está Terry, han de estar charlando sobre una vieja amiga en común, no te preocupes, ven, vamos a bailar. y se lo llevó de nuevo a la pista.

En las noches de Broadway vísperas de navidad el viento gélido especialmente en las noches se siente muy fuerte, por ahí iba un caminante pensando y buscando con la mirada impacientemente algún lugar en dónde han podido estar su amiga y ese patán que se la había llevado casi a rastras de la fiesta.

-Los perdí por esta calle, pero aquí sólo hay bares, entraré-, pensaba impaciente Terry y tenía algo de temor, si temor él que no lo conoce.

Entró a un bar que se le hizo conocido porque va gente snob y no tiene muy buena fama. Al entrar vió una imagen que lo hizo estallar con furia, ahí estaba ella, desmayada en brazos de Richard, él totalmente perdido le hablaba tratando de reanimarla, la quiso alzar en brazos, en eso un fuerte golpe en la cara lo hizo caer.

-¡Idiota!, ¿qué has hecho con ella?, ¡me las vas a pagar!, siguió gritando atestando duros golpes contra él.

-¿Qué te pasa?-, le contesta Richard, -¿cómo te atreves a intervenir?, yo la amo, sólo le ayudo a olvidar y a ser feliz-

-¿A ser feliz?, no me diga qué…. y sus ojos se llenaron de una furia incontenible- ¡desgraciado!, con mis puños te destrozaré – le atesta otro duro golpe, la pelea se ponía cada vez más intensa cuando en eso los separan.

-¡No quiero escándalos en mi negocio!, hagan el favor de irse.

-¡¿Qué le diste a esta chica para perdiera el conocimiento?!- Terry lo levanta en bruces.

-Este… sólo llévesela.

-Lo haré- dijo Richard.

-¡Sobre mi cadáver!, contestó Terry.-¡Atrévete a detenerme!

El estado en el que estaba Richard no lo dejó sostenerse en pie, así que no pudo detenerlo, Terry la tomó en sus brazos y se dirigió a la calle, caminó varias calles con ella hasta que se encontró a su chofer, lo había estado buscando al ver que salió corriendo.

-Qué bueno que lo encontré señor, pero, ¿qué le pasa a la chica?-

-No sé, es lo que quiero saber… vamos a la casa, si la llevo a un hospital puede haber un escándalo y quedar su reputación por los suelos, llévame y luego te va a buscar al doctor.-

-Entendido señor- y rápidamente el coche se dirigió a la casa del joven actor.

-¿Qué ha pasado contigo Patty?, se preguntaba impaciente ante la respuesta del doctor que se encontraba revisando a Patty; en eso, sale el doctor.-Dígame, ¿cómo está ella?-

-Ella está severamente intoxicada, por sus síntomas le dieron una bebida adulterada, se ve que no ha comido bien últimamente por lo cual le provocó un estado de shock, habrá que esperar a que se recupere por sí misma, le daré indicaciones, aunque debería llevarla a un hospital-

-¿Usted cree necesario eso?, ella es de buena familia y no quiero que caiga en un escándalo-

-¿Sabe si ella tiene problemas con el alcohol?, preguntó el doctor.

-Los desconozco totalmente, pero le ruego que por favor no me haga llevarla al hospital, aquí estará mejor atendida y yo le compro lo que sea necesario-

-Está bien, necesita estos medicamentos- le da una receta- y necesitará una enfermera que la cuide o una dama de compañía; puede tardar días en despertar, hay que estar la vigilando, pero eso sí, le recomiendo no moverla más porque la señorita estaba sufriendo hipotermia y el estarla trasladando podría provocarle una neumonía.-

-No se preocupe, seguiré sus indicaciones- lo acompaña a la salida – Avisaré mañana a sus amigos para que no se preocupen, y de ese Richard me encargo yo- pensó antes de irse a su recámara, pero se regresó y se quedó al lado de Patty, esperando a ver si se despierta. –Algo haré contigo, te ayudaré a salir de esto Patty, en deuda con mi pecosa, ¿será correcto que le avise?, mejor espero que despierte.-

Se quedó pensando en eso y muchas cosas, vigilando a Patty toda la noche – Ya casi es de día, espero despierte pronto, no te preocupes chiquilla, yo te ayudaré.- Y siguió cuidándola.


	6. Chapter 6

CAPÍTULO VI

-Qué hermoso paisaje, el sol poniente en la playa se ve hermoso, esos colores de tonos naranjas y la inmensidad del mar lo hace más espectacular, pero, ¿qué es eso?, ohh un camino de rosas rojas hacia el mar- va caminando siguiendo el camino de rosas y de pronto, estaba ahí y a ella se le iluminaron sus bellos ojos café. -¡Oh, amor mío, aquí estás, ¿por qué no me hablas?, espera, no te vayas!-

-Patty, ¡ven por mí!, no me dejes aquí amor, ¡ven por mí! y la silueta de Stear desaparecía con las olas del mar, desesperada corría hacia él gritando.

-¡Stear, vuelve!, ¡Stear, no te vayas!

-¡No te vayas!, y de repente despertó.

-¿Qué te pasa Patty?, tranquilízate, fue sólo un sueño- la abrazó Terry.

-¿Terry?, ¿qué hago aquí?, ¿dónde estoy?-

-Paty, ¿qué recuerdas?-

-Sólo que estaba, ¡ahh!, ¡Richard!, ¿pero qué pasó?, sólo recuerdo que me llevó a fuerza a ese sitio y bebí algo, y no recuerdo más-, se puso a llorar.

-Estuviste casi una semana inconsciente, no sé qué te dio ese patán, pero de que las va a pagar las va a pagar, de eso me encargo yo, han estado visitándote tus amigos, Denis sobre todo se veía muy angustiado-

-Oh, eso ha sido mucho tiempo, lamento haber complicado todo-

-Dime, ¿desde cuándo bebes?-

-¿Beber?, yo… este-

-Necesito saberlo Patty-

-Casi, desde que entré a la universidad, Richard comenzó a ofrecerme, hasta que le acepté una botella de cortesía y luego, la comencé a comprar, era la única forma de olvidarme un poco de mi pena, ¡no entiendes que perdí al amor de mi vida!- y se echó a llorar.

Terry la tomó en sus brazos y le dijo, -no pequeña, así no se hace, y más que nadie yo te entiendo, pasé por lo mismo, me hundí en el alcohol al perder a Candy, que fue peor que ella hubiera muerto, el saberla viva y sin mí, eso no lo podía soportar, el estar comprometido por compasión y no por amor con alguien por la que no siento nada, me sentía morir, pero un día estando ya tan borracho, la vi, no supe si fue ella o una alucinación, pero la vi ahí y el sólo hecho de que ella me hubiera visto en ese aspecto, me llenó de tanta pena que decidí dejar eso y luchar por mi felicidad, o lo que yo creía que era la felicidad, así que retomé mi camino, pero te digo algo, luchar sólo no se puede, se necesita ayuda, cuando llegué a la compañía otra vez, mi gran amigo el Sr, Stratford me llevó a una institución llamada Saint Germain, ahí atienden casos de alcoholismo como el que sufres tú y el que sufría yo, aprendí a controlarlo y salir de ese hoyo del cual no tenía salida, y sí, he salido adelante, estoy marchando cada vez mejor, de hecho, ¿sabes algo?, esta semana terminé mi compromiso con Susana, no tenía caso seguir y bueno, ella comprendió que era lo mejor para los dos. Patty, déjame ayudarte por favor.

-Pero, ¿yo?, no sé-

-Pequeña, imagínate que Stear te viera en ese estado, qué pensaría él, ¡qué pensaría el de ti, al verte hecha una piltrafa!, llegué justo en el momento en que perdiste el conocimiento, ¡no puedes seguir así!, ¿qué tal que no llego a tiempo? y Patty se echó a llorar.

-Tienes razón, acepto tu ayuda-

-Es la mejor elección, arreglaré tu estadía, y creo que por el momento no podrás retomar tus estudios, hasta que estés totalmente curada-

-Gracias Terry, sólo te pido una cosa, mucha discreción-

-Está bien Patty, nadie sabrá de esto a excepción de tus amigos Denis y Cloyde que están enterados-

-Me parece bien Terry-

-Por lo pronto te quedas en esta tu casa, todavía estás débil y ese tipo de vez en cuando merodea por aquí-

-¿Qué tipo?-

-Ese tal Richard, pero no te preocupes, lo tengo bien vigilado y cuando me voy al teatro dejo gente custodiando la entrada-

-Está bien Terry, gracias-

-Por nada, es lo menos que puedo hacer por una de las mejores amigas de mi pecosa- Y se quedó viendo a la ventana, cómo quería volver a verla, estrecharla en sus brazos, pero por ahora no se podía enterar de la situación de Patty y sólo hizo una mueca y sus bellos ojos azules tenían un dejo de esperanza.

-Le avisare a tus amigos que has despertado, de hecho, vienen hacia acá, los acabo de ver por la ventana-

-¡Oh!, ¡qué vergüenza me dará!-

-No te preocupes, te quieren bien- Y se fue a recibirlos.

El primero en entrar casi corriendo fue Dennis, abrió la puerta y ahí la vió pálida y aún débil pero hermosa, el paso de los años había hecho a Patty una mujer atractiva, más delgada , el cabello más largo y con formas más de mujer, a sus casi 19 años ella era ya una mujer muy bella.

-Mi hermosa Patty, ¡qué susto me diste!, estoy feliz de que hallas despertado, ¡no sabes lo angustiado que estaba!, la apretó fuerte en sus brazos y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Dennis, yo…-

-Shh, calla pequeña, todo pasó-

-¡No acapares a mi amiga!, yo también he estado muy preocupada, ¿cómo está amiga?-, la fundió en fuerte abrazo y juntas comenzaron a llorar.

-No lloren más, mira que ya está mejor y regresará con nosotros a casa- dijo Denis con alegría.

-Lamento interrumpirlos, pero ella no irá a casa, se quedará conmigo-

-¿Por qué contigo?- abrió tanto los ojos que no pudo disimular los celos que sintió de Terry.

-¿Me permites decirles Patty?, ella asintió con la cabeza.

-Patty necesita ayuda, yo estuve en una situación similar a la de ella, me sumí en el alcohol porque no pude manejar una pérdida, pero hubo en su momento personas que me ayudaron y ahora es mi deber recompensar lo que se me ayudó en Patty a la cual estimo mucho y ya es hora de que salga de ese hoyo, por lo tanto se queda conmigo, ya arreglaré lo de la universidad, pero ella necesita estar internada un tiempo en lo que se mejora y yo me ocuparé de lo que necesite, ya lo platicamos y ella está de acuerdo, así que, aquí se queda, así también me podré arreglar con el merodeador que anda por aquí.-

-¿Merodeador?, te refieres a Richard, ¡ha seguido viniendo el desgraciado!, ¡pero ya verá!- dijo Dennis enfadado.

-La cuidaré muy bien, no te preocupes.-

-Sí Denis, confiemos en Terry, estará bien y vendremos a visitar a Patty, ¿verdad?, Patty asintió.

-Al menos por un tiempo no le permitirán visitas, pero cuando ya pueda con gusto les avisaré-

-¡Gracias Terry!, dijeron a coro las dos amigas y se echaron a reír.

Pasaron 15 días después de esa plática, ya muy mejorada y con mejor semblante dispuso sus maletas, en esos días conoció más el alma de Terry y comprendió el por qué su amiga estaba tan enamorada de él y él también comprendió el por qué Stear y ella habían hecho un vínculo tan grande y empezó a sentir una gran admiración y cariño por ella.

-¡Vamos pequeña!, se nos hace tarde.

-Ya voy, pero me llamo Patty, no pequeña – le dijo sonriendo,

-Es que si estás pequeña- y soltó una sonora carcajada.

Salieron de ahí con una esperanza más en el alma de cada quien, él dispuesto a luchar por su verdadera felicidad y ella, dispuesta a dejar el pasado atrás.

**Qué bueno que les está gustando el fic, subiré el capítul el día de hoy, espero les guste, espero sus comentarios. Abrazos :)**


	7. Chapter 7

CAPÍTULO VII

La estancia en el Saint Germain al principio fue dura, estuvo en una fase de desintoxicación donde se sentía perdida, no podía ver a sus amigos ni a nadie hasta que pasara esa fase. Los días ahí pasaban lentamente, al principio se sentía aturdida, nerviosa, con la inquietud de no saber qué hacer ni de cómo llegó hasta ahí, sólo tenía con ella a sus inseparables muñecos, se disponía a escribir una carta que le pidieron.

Querido Stear:

Sé que la decisión que tomaste fue correcta para ti, era lo que más anhelabas, volar y nuestro amor siempre fue tan bello y libre que no tenía ataduras ni chantajes.

Lamento haberme enojado y puesto triste cuando te fuiste, desgraciadamente lo que más me dolió fue no poderme despedir de ti, de tener el último beso que recordara, ahora, no tengo ni siquiera una tumba donde llorar porque no te encontraron, pero quiero pedirte me perdones.

Perdóname por haberme molestado contigo, porque te marchaste, porque partiste a otra vida y eso me dejó con la más profunda tristeza y enojo, por eso te pido perdón.

Quiero decirte que me di cuenta que realmente me amaste, que hasta en el último suspiro de tu vida tus pensamientos fueron dirigidos hacia mí, y eso lo agradezco profundamente; por lo cual hoy quiero hacerte una promesa:

Jamás volveré a dañarme en ninguna forma ni con ningún tipo de artífice como el alcohol porque comprendí que si tomaste la decisión de enrolarte en el ejército fue porque querías que yo fuera libre y feliz aunque implicara el perderte y esa mi amado Stear es una gran prueba de amor que ahora comprendo, TE AMO y siempre te recordaré y volveré a hacer mi vida, no te prometo que pronto, pero siempre será un bello recuerdo y un ángel que me cuida desde el cielo.

¡Hasta pronto mi amado!, tengo la plena certeza que algún día nos volveremos a encontrar, pero no apresuraré el camino, será hasta que Dios me mande llamar.

Con cariño y un inmenso amor, tu adorada Paty.

-¡Ah, me costó tanto hacerla!, ¿qué haré con ella hermana?-

-Vamos a atarla a este globo y la dejaremos volar, así podrás sentirte liberada y ya has terminado un ciclo con Stear-

-De acuerdo hermana- y ató la cara al globo, lo soltó y se fue al cielo y una lágrima rodó por sus mejillas.

-Ahora si Patricia, ya podrás tener visitas a partir de la próxima semana, han venido varias personas a verte, uno en especial, el Señor Terrence y un par de chicos llamados Denis, Cloyde y Richard-

-¿Richard?- lo dijo con mucho asombro.

-¿A quién deseas ver primero?-

-Deseo ver primero a Terry, pero antes, ¿podría mandar una carta?-

-¡Claro!, has puesto todo tu empeño en recuperarte, pero aunque todavía no estás dada de alta ya se te permitirán las visitas-

-¡Muchas gracias hermana!, y se dispuso a escribir.

Pasó rápido el fin de semana, Patty cada vez más animosa, se sentía fuerte, ya no era la misma, sentía que algo dentro de ella había cambiado, ahora sonreía más y ayudaba mucho a las hermanas con los deberes del instituto, llegó el lunes y su visita llegó,

-¡Hola mi pequeña amiga!, es un honor ser la primera persona que quieres ver- la abrazó fuertemente sonriendo tan dulcemente como él lo puede hacer.

-¡Hola Terry!, cómo no ibas a ser el primero si tú fuiste el que me trajo aquí y has puesto todo tu empeño en que salga adelante.

-Las hermanas me han contado de tu progreso y estoy más que orgulloso de ti- se fueron a sentar al jardín.

-Sabes Terry, en todo este tiempo he llegado a conocerte a fondo, eres una gran persona como contaba Candy-

-¿Candy?, mi pecosa- lo dijo con una voz melancólica y a la vez alegre.

-Sabes, estoy en deuda contigo, y si yo tuve que cerrar un círculo con Stear, tú deberías hacer lo mismo-

-Patty, eso no es posible, no me atrevo a buscarla, no sé, tengo miedo a perderla de nuevo.- y su mirada se tornó triste, -no sabes lo que me dolió dejarla en el San Pablo, la hubiera traído conmigo si hubiéramos sido mayores y más aún aquella noche en el hospital sentí que mi corazón fue roto para siempre y jamás volvería a ser el mismo y así fue, me sumí en el alcohol, no supe manejar esto, hasta que la vi ahí de pie en un teatro de poca monta y me dio tanta vergüenza que decidí regresar y entre mi madre y el Sr. Stratford me ayudaron y bueno, ahora te ayudé a ti porque te entiendo perfectamente-

-Claro Terry y te estaré eternamente agradecida, por eso, ven, te tengo un regalo- le tapa los ojos

-¡Ah no Patricia!, no me gustan las sorpresas- y se alejaron riéndose.

-Ya llegamos, ahora abre los ojos, aquí está tu regalo-

Y cuando Patty le retiró la venda de los ojos, ahí estaba, sentada, la más tierna imagen que él recuerda, si, era ella, su amada pecosa, y en eso Candy voltea y lo ve sorprendida.

-¡Patty!, eres una tramposa, cuando supe de lo tuyo vine enseguida y me sentí la peor de las amigas por no haberte ayudado, pero…-

-¡Silencio!, ustedes tienen que hablar, me retiro, ahh, no intenten escapar par de pillos, cerraré la puerta por fuera-

-¡Patty!, gritó Candy.-

-¿Tan mal te sientes al verme?- preguntó impaciente Terry

-No, yo… es que… ¿cómo te va con Susana?-

-¿Con Susana?, ella está muy bien, entendió que no podía estar atada a ella si no la amaba-

-¿No te casaste?, ¡Terry!- su cara mostraba asombro y claro, algo de alegría.

-¿Para qué ser infeliz toda la vida?, afortunadamente ella lo entendió, quise ir a buscarte, pero esa nota en el periódico de que te casabas con Neil me enfureció y entristeció al mismo tiempo-.

-Pero, esa era una farsa de Eliza Terry, jamás me hubiera casado con él- le dijo en todo de reclamo.

-Sí, lo aclaré todo con una carta a Albert, por cierto, ¿cómo está él?-

-Él está muy feliz, Archie cada vez se encarga más de los negocios porque, bueno, ya sabes, él es un alma libre y quiere regresar a África nada más pare la guerra.-

-Entiendo, ¿y tú?, ¿cómo estás?- hubo un silencio incómodo y Terry pensaba que Patty había sido buena haciéndole ese regalo, después de mucho tiempo pudo contemplar y platicar de nuevo con su pequeña pecosa.

-Pues, yo muy bien, ¿no ves?-

-Sí, ya lo veo, tus pecas se hacen más, creo que tienes más desde la última vez que te vi-

-¡Terry!, sigues igual de grosero- y le hizo una rabieta.

-Vamos pecosa- seguía riéndose, no ves que tu amiga, ahora amiga mía también y muy querida sabe de nuestro amor, sabe que no podemos vivir separados y realmente no me esperaba este regalo.-

-Patty tramposa, me explicó todo en una carta, pero no me dijo que tú la habías ayudado hasta que llegué en la mañana y me explicó todo, y créeme Terry, te admiro y te amo cada día más, este gesto me hizo ver que sigues siendo el mismo Terry compasivo de siempre-

Terry la miraba asombrado, le había dicho que lo amaba, todas sus dudas se disiparon en un instante y en un arrebato se acercó hacia ella, la atrajo hacia sí y le dio un profundo beso.

-¡Oh Terry!, no sabes cuánto ansiaba este momento, cuánto desde que… -la interrumpió, ella lloraba y él con besos le borraba las lágrimas.

-Shh, no recuerdes amargos momentos, esas fueron pruebas a nuestro amor, te amo mi pecosa y esta vez no te dejaré ir-

Y en ese momento volvieron a besarse, detrás de la puerta con lágrimas en los ojos y una inmensa alegría de ver a sus amigos juntos de nuevo Patty estaba conmovida y sabía que había hecho lo correcto. Abrió la puerta y asomó.

-Espero no interrumpir a los enamorados- ellos voltearon, la vieron y la abrazaron, fue un abrazo de sincera amistad y así duraron un buen rato.-

-Se me olvidaba Patty, he traído a un amigo que insistente quería verte, las hermanas permitieron verlo, vamos-

Se fueron hacia el otro salón y ahí estaba Denis, el cual al ver a Patty se le iluminaron los ojos y corrió a abrazarla. –No sabes cuánto te extrañé-

-Gracias Denis, y ¿Cloyde?-

-Ella está en la escuela, por cierto, ¿regresarás verdad?-

-¡Claro!, eso no lo dudes, cuando me den de alta inmediatamente regresaré-

-Sabes, eres muy hermosa Patty- lo dijo y se sonrojó.

-Ja, ja, ja,- reía escandalosamente Terry- eres muy malo para eso Denis, dale tiempo a mi amiga-

Y todos muy alegres se despidieron de Patty, ella escribió en su diario las experiencias que tuvo en el día y con inmensa alegría se fue a dormir, sus inseparables muñecos la acompañaban y de nuevo soñó con Stear.

-¡No me dejes aquí Patty!, ¡ven por mí!-

Se levantó sobresaltada queriendo buscar una explicación para ese sueño.

**¡Hola chicas! Este es el fin de la primera parte del renacer de Patty, vienen muchas cosas más, abrazos :)**


	8. Chapter 8

CAPÍTULO VIII

La primavera vuelve a irse, fue como un soplo de brisa, un amanecer tras otro, ella fue recobrando sus fuerzas y ganas de vivir y con más bríos se convencía que lo suyo era ayudar a los demás y como maestra sabía que lo lograría. Una mañana al despertar se sintió tan feliz y aliviada, empezaba a ver a su amado como un ángel guardián, lo único que a veces la inquietaba era ese sueño llamándola, pero ahí aprendió a rezar cada vez que soñaba y se sentía más tranquila.

Ese verano se casaban al fin Candy y Terry, ella y Annie son las invitadas de honor, justamente dos semanas después que sería dada de alta en el instituto, estaba emocionada porque al fin sus amigos serían felices y al fin esposos.

Ese día soleado, en el que ella sentía que volvía a renacer estaban ahí ya esperándola para irse a Nueva York sus amigas, Annie, Cloyde y sus amigo Denis.

-¡Hola Paty!, se acercan las chicas y la abrazan fuertemente.

-¡Hola amigas!-llorando- las extrañé mucho.-

-No llores tontita, ya estás bien, aliviada y eso nos da mucho gusto- sonriendo y secándole las lágrimas con mucho cariño Annie.

-Gracias Annie, Cloyde que bueno que vinieron a recibirme, estoy muy agradecida con todos.-

-¿Y, no hay un abrazo para mí?- habló Denis.

-¡Claro amigo!- se acerca a Denis, él la toma en sus brazos y la carga muy alto hasta llegar a su cara y se le queda viendo fijamente- ¡estás muy hermosa Patty!-

Ella sonrojada no supo que contestar, sólo lo abrazó, las chicas se les quedaban viendo y murmuraron, -espero que mi amiga encuentre en Denis el amor de nuevo-, dijo Cloyde, -también lo espero yo-, comentó Annie y se rieron pícaramente.

-Ya vámonos, si no el tren nos dejará y todavía hay que medirle el vestido a Patty- dijo con impaciencia Annie.

-Claro chicas, vámonos- y se fueron acercando a la salida del Saint Germain, lugar donde ella y su amigo Terry habían encontrado la paz y cura que necesitaban sus almas.

Era un día espléndido, Nueva York y sobre todo Broadway se veían deslumbrantes, todos en trajes de verano y con una sonrisa sólo concebida en esa ciudad tan armoniosa y llena de artistas. Al bajar al tren estaban allí esperándolos Terry y Candy.

-¡Hola Paty! se acercó a ella corriendo y casi la tira de la emoción.

-¡Candy! me da un gusto enorme verte de nuevo, pero nos vamos a caer-

-Mi pecosa no cambiará-, dijo riéndose Terry, el cual se acerca y abraza a su amiga.

-Bienvenidos sean todos, estamos muy emocionados porque aceptaron venir a nuestra boda, Annie, el elegante ya me tiene fastidiado con tanto preparativo, ya te necesitamos por acá-

-¡Terry!, ¿no se te quitará la costumbre de apodar a mis amigos?-

-Ja, ja, ja, creo que no mi pecosa.- le guiñó el ojo.

-Bueno chicas, ustedes tienen sus habitaciones preparadas en la casa de mi madre Eleanor y tú Dennis en mi casa.-

-¿Eleanor?, ¿no estarás hablando de Eleanor Baker?, ¿ella es tu madre?-, preguntó Cloyde.

-Sí, la hermosa Eleanor Baker es mi madre-

-¡Qué emoción!, no sé cómo comportarme con tan bella dama a la cual admiro mucho-

Todos rieron y Terry dijo, -ella es una gran persona, las tratará como princesas, vamos.

Llegaron todos a la casa de Eleanor, era en verdad una casa muy elegante con toques clásicos y muy distinguida, no tanto como la dueña que se acercó a todos.

-Bienvenidos sean a esta su casa, estoy muy emocionada que acompañen a mi hijo en esta ceremonia la cual me hace muy feliz- llorando abrazó a la pareja

-Mamá, pero no tienes por qué llorar, me apenas-

-¡Terry!, es tu madre, déjala que se exprese como quiera- le dijo Candy retadoramente y guiñándole el ojo.

-Mira mamá, te presento a las amigas de Candy, ellas es Annie- hace una reverencia, -ella es mi gran amiga Patty- se acerca a ella y la abraza, qué gusto conocerte, -gracias Sra. Baker-, ella es Cloyde amiga mía y Denis, amigo mío también, él se quedará conmigo.

-Menos mal hijo, no se vería bien que se quedara aquí- y todos rieron divertidos.

Se acercaba el día de la boda del año, el famoso actor de Broadway Terry Grandgester se casará con una excéntrica heredera de Chicago, así anunciaban todos los periódicos la boda, tratando de adivinar cada detalle, sus damas Annie y Patty se probaban miles de vestidos hasta que encontraron los adecuados, Cloyde y Denis hacían lo suyo buscándose vestimentas apropiadas al evento tan especial. Archie corriendo para todos lados cerciorándose que nada faltara ya que era el primer evento que le encargaba Albert a él solo y no quería quedar mal.

Por fin, el tan anhelado día llegó, todos estaban alborotados, Eleanor corría hacía todos lados verificando que quedara todo listo para la recepción que sería en el jardín de su casa, disponiendo de servidumbre y los cocineros, las damas corrían arreglando a la novia, todo era la locura en esa casa. Al fin, tocaron a la puerta, era Albert el cual por primera vez en mucho tiempo no veía a Patty, ella lo fue a recibir, él se quedó sorprendido de lo bien que se veía.

-¡Hola Patty!, ¿ya está lista Candy?-

-¡Hola Albert!, lo abrazó, -si ya está casi lista, pasa.-

-Qué bien te ves, me alegra verte recuperada-

-Patty, te manda llamar Candy- sale Cloyde la cual se quedó asombrada de la galanura de aquél hombre rubio de ojos tiernos.

-Oh, disculpe, -

-Mira Albert, ella es mi amiga Cloyde, somos amigas de la universidad-

-Encantado señorita- se quedó mirando fijamente a la pelirroja de ojos encantadores y aventureros; le besó la mano.

-El gusto es mío caballero-

-Te dejo en buena compañía Albert, trátalo bien Cloyde, viene por Candy- y subió a la habitación donde estaba Candy

-Dime Candy-

-¿Cómo me veo?-

-¡Oh Candy! ¡te ves hermosa!

El vestido de Candy era de Shantung de seda blanco, con un delicado encaje en la parte de la blusa, una falda vaporosa, el tocado que eligió la hacía ver como toda una princesa, era de encaje francés el cual lucía muy bien en ella.

-Sólo te llamé para darles las gracias a mis dos hermanas, ustedes, sin su apoyo y su complicidad no hubiera llegado este día- comenzó a rodar una lágrima.

-¡Ay no, Candy! te arruinarás el maquillaje y me quedó espectacular- la retó Annie.

-Está bien no lloraré, este día es de inmensa alegría-

-Vámonos- decía Patty mientras tomaba el ramo de la novia y Annie la ayudaba a bajar la escalera.

Albert desde el recibidor la miró con una inmensa alegría. –¡Te ves hermosa Candy!

-Gracias Albert- lo abrazó y él la tomó de la mano, -el carruaje nos espera, ustedes chicas, irán con Archie que las espera en el coche, no quiso entrar porque está muy nervioso, le dije que todo saldrá bien pero ya lo conocen.- y sonrió.

Salieron todos rumbo a la iglesia con las ilusiones a flor de piel, Patty se sentía feliz y pensó un momento en Stear y dijo. –Stear estaría muy feliz de ver la boda de Candy-

-Te lo aseguro Patty, mi hermano desde el cielo está feliz porque al fin nuestra hermana será desposada por el hombre que ama- Todos sonrieron y partieron a la iglesia.

En la iglesia esperaba nervioso Terry, se había retrasado la novia sólo unos minutos pero a él le parecían eternos.

-¡Ya viene la novia! gritó Denis y Terry se dispuso a entrar a la iglesia, lucía muy guapo en ese frac negro y se recogió en cabello para la ceremonia, lo que le daba un aire de seriedad y galanura que no se le conocía, ya al pie del altar vio entrar primero a las damas y atrás de ellas a su amada Candy con Albert, la cual lucía radiante y llena de alegría, su corazón no dejaba de palpitar emocionado que al fin se llevó a cabo su sueño más preciado y todo gracias a que su amiga Patty había arreglado un encuentro entre ellos.

-¡Muchas gracias amiga, te debo mi felicidad!, le dijo a Patty cuando se acomodaba en su lugar para la ceremonia.

-No tienes nada que agradecer, ustedes están destinados- y sonrió.

La ceremonia fue tan emotiva, Eleanor lloró al final de la emoción, hubo muchos aplausos para la pareja y una que otra mirada de envidia.

-¿Tenían que invitar a Eliza?- preguntó Patty

-Sí, lamentablemente es parte de la familia Andry- mencionó Archie.

Los esposos y los invitados partieron inmediatamente a la residencia de Eleanor Baker para inciar la recepción, afuera había periodistas y fans de Terry que suspiraban al verlo y algunas envidiaban la suerte de la rubia.

La fiesta transcurrió en perfecto orden, ni Eliza pudo amargar la noche con sus comentarios, hasta le dijo borracha a Patty, la cual ni le afectó lo que dijo y solamente le contestó,

-Era, ahora ya soy una nueva Patty, y se alejó sonriendo-

-¡Qué suerte tienen esas!, Annie comprometida con Archie, Candy esposa de Terry y Patty bailando con ese apuesto millonario y yo…. juro que encontraré algo mejor que las dejé muertas de envidia- murmuró toda la noche con Neil y al final se retiraron temprano de la fiesta.

Llegó la hora de aventar el ramo, después de varios intentos fallidos y la risa de Candy al engañar a las invitadas por fin aventó el ramo, el cual cayó en manos de Annie, y ella tímidamente miró a Archie el cual en toda la fiesta no tuvo ojos más que para ella que supo conquistar su corazón día a día con su ternura y belleza discreta.

-Estuvo hermosa la recepción ¿no crees Patty?, dijo Cloyde

-¡Claro! , como que no te le despegaste a Albert toda la noche-

-¡Oh!, se sonrojó- es que es muy buen narrador, me contó todas sus aventuras y a mí me encantaría conocer todos esos lugares y ayudar a la gente, la verdad pensé que era un rico snob, pero ya que lo conocí más lo admiro mucho.-

-¡Te gustó!, dijo riéndose Patty

-Bueno, sí, pero espero seguir tratándolo, salió conocido de mi padre así que le comentaré para que lo invite seguido a casa cuando esté por allá-

-Muy bien, me da mucho gusto verte contenta amiga-

- Y a mí a ti, Dennis no te soltó en toda la noche, dime, ¿qué sientes por él?-

-A Denis lo quiero mucho, pero solo como amigo, no he podido sacarme totalmente a Stear de mi corazón, pero si el tiempo lo permite me daré la oportunidad de volver a amar y si fuera Denis, estaré totalmente feliz de que él lo sea.

-Paty, el otro día me encontré a Richard, preguntó por ti, está muy cambiado, irreconocible-

-Oh, y ¿qué quería?-

-Preguntar por tu salud, sabes, estuvo como un mes perdido, no supimos nada de él, después regresó a la escuela y luego de una fuerte discusión con Denis él volvió a ser otro, a decir de Denis se aplicó en la escuela y se alejó de las malas compañías-

-Me alegro por él, lo digo sinceramente, he perdonado lo que me hizo, pero si yo no lo hubiera permitido nada de esto hubiera pasado, pero al fin, esto me dejó un aprendizaje y no volverá a pasar-

-Sabes Patty, me dijo que cambió por ti, para demostrarte que en verdad te ama, no supe que contestar porque mi amigo Denis está igualmente enamorado de ti.-

-Oh, eso no me lo esperaba- dijo Patty con extrañeza.

Vámonos a dormir, recuerda que mañana regresamos a Rochester, necesito arreglar mi papelería para reingresar y mi abuela me escribió, me decidí a contarle todo y me esperará para pasar el verano allá, me hace falta su compañía es una persona extraordinaria.

-Vaya que lo es, admiro mucho a tu abuela, es muy ocurrente-

Ambas rieron y después de despedirse se retiraron a dormir.

A la mañana siguiente Denis ya las esperaba en el recibidor de la mansión, ellas agradecieron todas las atenciones que Eleanor tuvo con ellas y prometieron visitarla pronto, ella agradeció su amistad y atenciones con los nuevos esposos, los cuales partieron en un crucero de luna de miel. El sol poniente se relejaba en el horizonte cuando llegaron a Rochester.

-Volver a comenzar- pensaba Patty, - de aquí a una nueva vida amor mío, regreso a completar mi preparación, estarás orgullosa de mí.-

Y tomada del brazo de Denis, ella y Cloyde ingresaron al Campus llenas de alegría y felicidad de volver a su amada escuela la cual las ayudará a completar sus sueños.

¡Hola chicas!, no podía dejar de casar a Candy con Terry, ese siempre fue mi sueño y cuando escribí este capítulo ¡lo disfruté tanto!, espero ustedes lo hayan disfrutado también :) , abrazos a distancia!


	9. Chapter 9

CAPÍTULO IX

El tiempo pasa rápidamente, las heridas que tenían a Patty sumida en la tristeza y soledad fueron cicatrizando poco a poco, su empeño en los estudios y los amigos que hizo en este tiempo fue algo que le ayudó a superar día a día sus sufrimientos, ya a sus casi 23 años ella lucía realmente como toda una mujer plena, su belleza aumentó y su timidez fue poco a poco relegada a segundo plano, siendo la mejor de su generación estaba en plena escritura del discurso de fin de cursos y su graduación; se le veía profundamente nerviosa.

-Ay, Cloyde, por más que intento no puedo inspirarme más, no sé qué poner en el discurso- decía mientras daba vueltas en la habitación.

-No te preocupes, estoy segura que lo dirás estupendamente, te has vuelto muy resuelta y falta una semana para graduarnos- lo decía muy sonriente.

-¿Sabes quién viene a la graduación?-

-No, ¿quién?-

-Invité a Dennis, y él encantado de venir, ¿te has seguido carteando con él? -

-Sí, pero acuérdate que sólo somos amigos-

-¡Qué tonta Patty!, mira que ¿no haberte podido enamorar de Dennis?, él tan amable, tan guapo y sobre todo muy atento contigo-

-Lo sé, y lo quiero y estimo profundamente, pero no me he podido enamorar de él, no sé por qué y eso, pues creo que es cosa del corazón-

-Pues sí, qué más da-

-Y, ¿a quién invitaste a la ceremonia Patty?-

-Vendrán mis padres, mi abuela, ¡por supuesto!, mis amigos Candy y Terry con sus dos hijos claro, ¡los extraño!, son realmente traviesos pero muy encantadores y soy su tía favorita- lo decía con una gran sonrisa,- vienen también Archie y Annie que ya la quiero ver embarazada, y al parecer también viene el Sr. Albert, bueno, mis padres quieren hacer una gran fiesta porque soy la primer mujer con un título universitario en la familia, al principio no me apoyaban , pero luego aceptaron mi vocación y pues aquí estarán-

-¡Qué felicidad Patty!, también viene toda mi familia y mi padre quiere hacer una fiesta también, pero será al día siguiente para que puedas ir-

-¡Estoy muy emocionada Cloyde!- se abrazaron y dieron saltos de alegría por todo el cuarto.

-Y, Patty, ¿qué harás al graduarte?-

-Sabes, me inscribí al programa ese que apoya la tutoría para niños con alguna deficiencia motriz o intelectual y ¡me aceptaron!, tengo ya una oferta de trabajo y la tomaré, s eme hace muy interesante.-

-¿Dime, de qué se trata?-

-No seas curiosa, después de la graduación te lo diré-

-Ah, ¡qué mala eres Patricia!- y se desató una guerra de almohadas entre ellas la cual, al terminar, ellas cayeron rendidas al sueño de Morfeo.

Llegó el día tan esperado, la escuela Rochester estaba llena de gala al graduar a una generación más de educadores que como dicen sus principios, gente buena para educar a gente buena. La algarabía se veía por todos lados y los graduados, nerviosos por recibir su honor, después del mensaje del rector y la directora de la carrera, llegó el momento de la entrega de certificados la cual fue muy emotiva y sobre todo la Srta. Patricia O'Brien llevaba mucha porra que la apoyaba.

-Candy, tus gritos se oyeron por todo el auditorio- le dijo sonriendo

-¡Ay!, lo siento cariño, seré más prudente- se puso roja de la pena.

-Ja, ja, ja, tú siempre serás la misma pecosa- le dijo Terry dulcemente.

Llegó el momento del anuncio- La alumna Patricia O'Brien al ser la mejor de la clase será la encargada de dirigir las palabras de despedida de la generación.

Después de los numerosos aplausos, nerviosa se acercó al estrado.

-Hoy, tengo el honor de hablar por toda mi generación, antes que nada, damos las gracias a nuestras familias que siempre han estado con nosotros, a amigos, profesores, personas allegadas que partieron y no pudieron estar físicamente con nosotros.

Gracias a ellas, estamos hoy aquí para cumplir con la confianza que fue depositada por ustedes con nosotros, tenemos la gran misión de formar personas buenas que sirvan a la sociedad, para sacarla adelante, para vivir en completa paz y tolerancia.

Es nuestro deber también ser agradecidos con la sociedad que tanto espera de nosotros y que no defraudaremos, daremos todo nuestro empeño en que así sea, tenemos en nuestros hombros la noble tarea de cultivar un mejor país y mejores ciudadanos, llevaremos con honor el nombre de nuestra escuela y seremos motivadores para que cada día halla más y mejores ciudadanos.

A motivo personal, quiero agradecer de sobremanera a mi abuela que siempre creyó en mí, a mis padres por darme la oportunidad de demostrar lo que puedo ser capaz, a mis grandes amigos, Terry, gracias a ti resurgí del vacío en el que caí, Candy, Annie, Archie que son ya parte de mi familia, a Cloyde por ser casi mi hermana y acompañarme en tantos momentos, a Dennis por su gran apoyo y a Stear, mi gran ángel que me alienta desde el cielo. A todos ustedes, gracias.-

Un gran aplauso y unas cuantas lágrimas fueron derramadas por los presentes, cuando el rector dijo sus palabras:

-Esta clase es oficialmente graduada, ¡felicidades!-

Y todos festejaron con gran algarabía. Las fiestas se hicieron presentes, todas fueron muy vistosas y emotivas, los padres de Patty fueron my generosos con todos los invitados y ahí estaban todos departiendo.

-¡Felicidades Patty!, me da tanto gusto ver tu sueño hecho realidad- la abrazó con gran cariño Candy

-¡Hey chicas!, no me dejen atrás,-

-¡Annie!, me da tanto gusto verte, ¡oh Cloyde ven acá!-

-¡Hola chicas!-

-¡Felicidades para ti también!- dijeron a coro Annie y Candy.

-Y, ya dinos, ¿qué harás después de esto?-

-¡Qué impaciente eres Candy!, está bien, como le adelantaba a Cloyde, me inscribí en un programa de tutoría para niños con discapacidad motriz o que están retrasados en sus estudios por algún trauma psicológico y ¡fui aceptada!, ¡me da tanta emoción!, podré así llevar a cabo mi labor con los niños que necesitan ese tipo de ayuda y me ayudará a especializarme-

-¡Felicidades Patty!, pero qué complicada, yo iré a ayudar a una fundación que mi padre creó y necesitan una maestra, dice mi papá que si demuestro mis capacidades con el tiempo me dará a mí la dirección de la fundación y es un gran honor, lástima que ya aceptaste, hubiera estado encantada de que fueras conmigo- decía Cloyde

-Claro, puedo apoyarte en lo que me necesites de eso no tengas duda amiga- sonriendo le decía Patty.

-Nos tienen muy abandonados chicas- dijo con gran voz Terry

-Cosas de chicas, amor,- guiñó un ojo Candy.

-Vamos, el baile está por comenzar, ¿me concedes el honor Patty?-

-Claro Dennis, encantada-

-Sabes Patty, -decía Dennis seriamente- todavía tengo esperanzas de que algún día me correspondas, no dejo de pensar en ti-

-Oh, yo-

Suavemente puso sus dedos en su boca- no digas nada querida- dijo Dennis- déjame solamente que de nuevo te exprese mis sentimientos y me permitas visitarte de vez en cuando para ver si con el tiempo puedes llegar a corresponderme, si después de un año no han cambiado tus sentimientos me retiro y seguimos siendo los mismos amigos, ¿qué piensas?-

-Dennis, yo-

-No digas nada, piénsalo Patty-

-Está bien, acepto, eres muy bueno conmigo y te aprecio mucho, has estado conmigo este tiempo que estuviste lejos porque te graduaste antes que nosotros te extrañé mucho y deseo ver si ese sentimiento es amor o solamente es aprecio de hermano-

-Claro Patty, ¿es un trato?-

-Acepto el trato- dijo sonriendo y él besó su mano delicadamente y siguieron bailando.

Al terminar la fiesta todos rendidos se fueron a las habitaciones que el Sr. O'Brien separó en el hotel, Patty ya tenía su maleta dispuesta para irse a trabajar en cuanto comenzara el otoño, aceptó irse unas semanas con Candy y Terry para estar al lado de los pequeños y luego irse a Chicago, donde estará su nuevo trabajo. Pasaron los días y Patty disfrutaba del verano en Nueva York.

-Patty, ¿ya te llegaron más datos sobre tu trabajo?- Las amigas podían conversar ya que los pequeños estaban profundamente dormidos.

-Sí, mira, me informan que la niña tiene 9 años, sufre de una discapacidad motriz, es inválida y sufrió un trauma severo al perder a su padre en la guerra, son refugiados alemanes que cambiaron su nombre por protección, me informan que él desertó de la guerra al ver que su país estaba siendo muy injusto, Candy, esto es muy confidencial y sólo me lo informan a mí para saber cómo ayudar a la niña, así que cuento con tu discreción.-

-¡Claro amiga!, bien lo sabes que guardaré tu secreto- le guiñó el ojo.

-Te lo comento porque creo que necesitaré de tu sabiduría como enfermera para saber tratar a la niña y pedirte consejo cuando lo necesite, ¿puedo?-

-¡Ni lo preguntes!, claro que te ayudaré- le dijo sonriendo.

-Continúo, ella vive con su hermano y su mamá, él es un joven de 26 años, gran piloto e ingeniero, ayuda en Chicago a una armadora para diseñar aviones y hace las pruebas, su nombre es Harry Smithens, su nombre original no me fue revelado por seguridad, la niña necesita guía y consejo para volver a comunicarse y aprender a valerse por sí sola. Candy, esto es un gran reto y me encantará tomarlo.-

-¡Lo harás estupendamente!, confía en ti.

-Gracias amiga, ha sido un placer pasar mis vacaciones con ustedes-

-Ni lo digas, me has sido de gran ayuda con estos niños y Terry no para de hablarles de su tía la profesora y que les enseñará , ¡ah!y de presumirte con todos los actores, j aja, creo que quiere buscarte marido-

-¿Qué?, ¿qué dices Candy?- se puso toda roja de la pena.

-Como siempre amor, dando ideas- llegó Terry y las saludó.

-Patricia, ya está todo dispuesto para que partas mañana a Chicago, te acompañaremos en el viaje-

-¿Qué dices Terry?- puso cara de asombro y felicidad

-Como lo oyes, nos vamos un tiempo a Chicago a visitar a la familia y a tus madres en el hogar de Pony-

-¡Qué felicidad!, ¿por qué no me lo habías dicho?-

-Porque si no ya no sería sorpresa pecosa-

-Ashh, tú nunca dejaste de decirme así-

-Ja, ja, y nunca lo haré-

-Me encanta que me acompañen a mi nuevo trabajo, y que vengan mis sobrinos conmigo-

-Claro, ¡a preparar las maletas Candy!, mañana nos vamos a Chicago todos-

Al atardecer del día siguiente abordaron con gran alegría todo el tren que parte a Chicago, Patty con una esperanza de encontrar su verdadera misión y ser alguien útil en la vida.

-Llegamos dormilonas-

-Terry, ¿ya llegamos?- dijo Candy adormilada.

-Ya estamos listos los niños y yo, vamos-

Al recibimiento estaban todos esperándolas, Archie, Annie y Albert, todos se fueron a la mansión Andrew para poder platicar y degustar una deliciosa cena.

-Quiero agradecer a todos ustedes por todas las atenciones conmigo y espero tener su apoyo para seguir mi misión- dijo Patty con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Y la tendrás, cualquier cosa que se te ofrezca, estamos al pendiente tuyo, y si ocupas quedarte a vivir un tiempo por aquí esta casa está a tu entera disposición- dijo Albert sonriente.

-¡Muchas gracias!, creo que ya es hora de retirarme, me siento cansada y mañana empiezo a trabajar.-

Se retiró a su habitación agotada por el viaje, y miró al cielo y dirigió unas palabras a su ángel predilecto.

-Gracias Stear por seguir conmigo desde el cielo, te pido me acompañes y me ayudes en este nuevo camino, pídele a Dios me ilumine y me acompañe-

Enseguida cerró los ojos y se quedó profundamente dormida.

¡Hola chicas!, muchas gracias por acompañarme en esta historia sobre Patty, espero sus comentarios los cuales son recibidos con mucho gusto, abrazos a distancia!


	10. Chapter 10

CAPÍTULO X

Llegó el día siguiente, la mañana estaba tan hermosa y soleada que se levantó más temprano que de costumbre, estaba ansiosa y era su primer día de trabajo, no estaría sola, estará monitoreada por la Rochester la cual le dará asesorías y haría visitas para ver el progreso de la niña, volvió a leer el expediente.

-Amy Smithens, 9 años y tiene nociones muy básicas de escritura, casi no habla y tiene un probable shock por la muerte de su padre, diagnosticada con depresión por ser inválida aunque los doctores le dan esperanza para caminar, primero necesita sanar su alma y querer someterse a la operación.- leía detenidamente Patty- primero haré la visita de diagnóstico para ver de dónde empezaré con Amy-

Se dispuso a arreglarse y tomar su bolso con sus apuntes, el expediente y la carta de la universidad, salió y tomó un coche.

-¡OhStear!, desde el cielo dame una mano- y partió hacia la casa Smithens. Descendió del coche y sabía que la estaban esperando, tocó la puerta de hierro gris que daba acceso a la casa la cual era grande y aunque no tan fastuosa como la de los Andrew se veía que tenían algunos lujos, salió el mayordomo a recibirla.

-¡Buenos Días!, soy Patricia O'Brien, soy la nueva maestra de Amy-

-¡Buenos días señorita!, la están esperando, pase conmigo, soy Sackary, el mayordomo de la familia, puede llamarme Sack- lo dijo con una gran sonrisa en los labios la cual ella correspondió.

-Puede llamarme Patty, Sack- asintió con esa dulce sonrisa que la caracteriza.

-Tome asiento, los señores bajarán en cualquier momento-

Ella tomó asiento y observó aquella casa, lujosa y conservadora en la cual en la sala de estar enmarcaba con un gran cuadro de la familia, dos varones y dos mujeres, se imaginó que el mayor era el papá de Amy el cual falleció y lo observaba detenidamente, cuando una voz masculina le interrumpió el pensamiento.

-Buenos días señorita O'Brien, la estábamos esperando-

Patty de dio la vuelta y observó al joven , alto, de cabellos castaños y ojos cafés, delgado pero fuerte y con una mirada penetrante, la cual por ser ella muy observadora se denotaba un gesto de tristeza y coraje a la vez.

-¡Buenos días Sr. Smithens y Sra! es un gusto conocerlos, le extendió la mano con una gran sonrisa,- disculpe señora veo que está un poco asombrada-

-Sí, llámeme Mary- Mary era una señora distinguida de unos 50 años, muy bella, blanca y de cabellos castaños pero con ojos color miel, se le veía su mirada triste, pero era muy bella y distinguida- lo que pasa Srta. O'Brien es que esperábamos a alguien algo mayor, no se vaya a ofender-

-No, no me ofendo Sra. Mary, la directora consideró enviarme ya que por los antecedentes de la niña no ha tenido muchas mejoras con tutoras de mayor edad y ella piensa que con alguien más joven tal vez ella puede identificarse más rápido y podamos tener mejores resultados.-

-Eso espero Patty, ¿la puedo llamar Patty?- dijo Harry

-Por supuesto Sr. Smithens, puede llamarme Patty, no hay problema por mi-

-De acuerdo, mi hermanita junto con mi madre son las personas que más quiero en la vida, le recuerdo que deposito mi confianza en usted, soy muy estricto y no permito desórdenes, su habitación estará junto al de Amy y…-

-disculpe, ¿dijo usted mi habitación?-

-Sí, su habitación, es un requisito indispensable que le mencioné a la directora Evans, ¿no se lo mencionó?-

-No, pero por mí no hay ningún problema, sólo deje que avise en casa de los Andrew para poder traerme mis cosas y agradecer la hospitalidad ofrecida-

-¿Es usted algo de los Andrew?- le dijo Harry

-Soy amiga de la familia y los conozco desde hace varios años- lo dijo con un dejo de melancolía- ¿me permitiría conocer a Amy?, necesito evaluarla y empezar a entablar una relación.

-Claro, le dijo Mary, está en el jardín, deje la mando traer-

-No, indíqueme dónde está el jardín y prefiero presentarme yo en un ambiente donde ella esté cómoda-

-Está con la mucama, se llama Jenny venga conmigo- Le mostró el camino Harry

La llevó hacia el jardín y ahí estaba Amy, una niña de apariencia dulce, castaña al igual que el resto de su familia, con una piel muy blanca y con una mirada perdida, se acercó poco a poco y se puso enfrente de ella, saludó a la mucama y se presentó.

-¡Hola Amy!, me llamo Patty, mucho gusto- mostró una gransonrisa- ¿te gustan las paletas?-

La niña volteó a verla y sólo la miró y asintió

-Dime, ¿cómo te llamas?- preguntó Patty

-Amy- musitó la niña con una voz muy bajita.

-¡Qué hermoso nombre igual que tú, eres muy bonita, ¿lo sabías?-

Amy sólo movió la cabeza negativamente

-¡Pues sí que lo eres!, le dijo sonriendo Patty- espero que seamos muy buenas amigas, yo viviré aquí en tu casa y te ayudaré en muchas cosas, ¿me has comprendido?-

-¡No quiero que me enseñes números! – le dijo categóricamente Amy - ¡no me interesa!, lo único que quiero es irme con mi papito-, y se echó a llorar. Harry que observaba la escena hizo un movimiento de querer acercarse hacia la niña pero Patty le hizo una seña con la mano para que no se acercara.

La miró fijamente a los ojos y le dijo, - No veremos números si no quieres, hasta que tú lo quieras ¿de acuerdo?-

-¿Es una promesa?- la interrogó Amy

-¡Es una promesa!- y levantó la mano, lo cual Amy lo hizo también.

-Y, entonces, ¿qué me enseñarás?-

-Algo más importante que los números por ahora, ¿pero tú prometes hacer lo que yo te diga?, estamos haciendo una promesa-

-Sí, está bien, y sonrió levemente-

-Muy bien Amy por hoy es todo, nos veremos mañana porque hoy tengo que ir por mis cosas en donde estoy viviendo y despedirme como Dios manda-

-Muy bien Patty, nos veremos mañana-

-Se despidió y se dirigió hacia el corredor donde la observaban Harry y su madre-

-Veo que se pueden llevar bien y eso me da gusto Patty, han desfilado muchas tutoras y ninguna ha podido hacer nada, espero contigo sea diferente- mencionó Mary

-Pondré todo mi esfuerzo en que ella se supere y pueda ser una persona independiente que se pueda valer por si sola así que les pido que confíen en mi y no interfieran cuando esté con Amy, ¿está claro?-

-Muy claro, veo que usted es de decisiones firmes y eso nos agrada Srta. Patty- le dijo Harry

-Me retiro y estaré aquí mañana temprano- hizo una pequeña reverencia y se dirigía a la puerta.

-¡Srta. Patty!, la llevo a su casa, ya voy de camino al trabajo y la casa Andrew me queda de paso-

-Está bien- asintió Patty y se dirigieron al coche de Harry, -¿usted conduce?-

-¡Claro!, me gusta valerme por mi mismo y no ser un snob, ¿usted sabe manejar?-

-No, -respondió Patty

-Ah, pues yo la enseñaré, es una promesa- y levanta la mano

-ok, es una promesa- y hace el mismo ademán y sonríen ambos.

-Espero Srta. Patty que mi hermanita progrese, me entristece verla así, hemos pasado por cosas muy duras y en parte es mi culpa, no me gusta hablar del pasado porque hemos comenzado desde cero una nueva vida y quiero que ella se sienta feliz y crezca en un ambiente de paz-

-Eso es lo que queremos lograr y verá que si, lo lograremos-

-Hemos llegado, ¿quiere que mande por usted en la mañana?-

Estaba Harry ayudando a bajar a Patty del coche cuando se acerca rápidamente Dennis e interrumpe

-¡Hola Patty!, vine a arreglar unos negocios de mi padre y vine a buscarte-

-¡Hola Denis!, te presento al Sr. Smithens con quien trabajaré-

-¡Buenos días!, mucho gusto Dennis Smith, novio de Patty- le apretó la mano y lo miraba fijamente.

-No sabía que tenía novio la Srta. Patty, encantado, casi tenemos el mismo apellido, me retiro, mandaré a Sack a buscarla en la mañana.-

-No se preocupe Sr. Smithens, yo la llevaré a su casa, no se tome tantas molestias-

-Que descanse Srta. Patty y nos vemos mañana para que tome posesión de su habitación, con permiso- se subió al coche y arrancó.

Patty que no cabía del asombro dijo: -¿Por qué le dijiste al Sr. Smithens que somos novios?, si no lo somos en realidad- le dijo disgutsada Patty.

-Disculpame, es que sentí celos al verte llegar con él-

-Pues no deberías, es mi jefe ahora y estaré a cargo de su hermana, ni siquiera sé si está comprometido o tenga novia, así que estaba de más tu comentario-

-Perdóname Patty, pero ¿cómo es eso de que vivirás en su casa?, ¿escuché bien?- dijo en tono preocupado Dennis

-Sí, fue la condición, ahí viven su madre, su hermana y tres sirvientes según tengo entendido y ahora yo que seré su tutora, Dennis, se que te di la oportunidad de que nos tratáramos para ver si funcionaba, pero no somos novios, quiero aclararte esto, y las escenas de celos están de más-

-Está bien querida Patty, no estés molesta conmigo, te invito a comer, ¿quieres venir?-

-Claro, sólo deja aviso al mayordomo para que no me esperen a comer, regreso-

Dennis se quedó pensativo, no supo por qué al ver a Harry con Patty le entraron celos si como le había dicho ella lo acaba de conocer y es su jefe, se prometió no volverle a hacer una escena de celos porque no la quiere perder antes de tener una esperanza con ella ya que lo que deseaba es hacerla su esposa. En eso ella regresaba y afirmaba de nuevo el por qué se había enamorado de ella, se había convertido en toda una bella mujer y su mirada era una mirada tan dulce que solamente daban ganas de perderse en ella.

-¿Qué tanto me miras Dennis?- le dijo sonrojada.

-Lo hermosa que te has puesto querida Patty- y le besó la mano.

Ella sonrió sonrojadamente y él le dio su brazo para encaminarla al coche, - te llevaré a un lugar hermoso donde podremos comer en la terraza-

-Claro, a dónde quieras-

Se fueron y llegaron al Fran's House un restaurante clásico con comida local en la cual se servía un riquísimo asado el cual disfrutaron los dos muy amenamente.

-Querida Patty, quiero anunciarte que seré el encargado de los negocios que tiene mi papá con los Andrew en Chicago así que me mudaré la próxima semana y ya renté una casa adecuada para poder invitarte a comer de vez en cuando-

-Que bien que te vienes a Chicago, pero no es exclusivamente por mí, ¿o sí?- interrogaba Patty

-Claro que por una parte es por ti- sonrió Dennis- pero también porque mi padre no quiere viajar tanto y me ha delegado responsabilidades para cuando me haga cargo de los negocios y pues empezamos por sus negocios en Chicago, trabajaré con Albert y Archie así tendré motivos para invitarte seguido a salir.

-Encantada Dennis, siempre y cuando sea mi día de salida porque tú sabes que tengo un trabajo y una misión que cumplir-

-Y esperaré ansioso cada semana por verte querida-

Se despidieron después de haber pasado una tarde muy agradable, caminaron en el parque y fueron a comer helados, era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que Patty se sentía a gusto con la compañía de un hombre, no se comparaba con lo que sentía cuando estaba con Stear pero no le desagradaba nada la compañía de Dennis el cual la había acompañado en sus momentos más duros que había pasado hasta el momento.

-Nos vemos después Patty- se despidió con un beso en la mano y mirándola fijamente le dijo: - mañana paso por ti para llevarte a la casa Smithens-

-Claro, te esperaré- y entró en la casa-

En la ventana y con una sonrisa pícara estaba Annie quien había visto toda la escena.

-Patty, me da mucho gusto que te hallas decidido a salir sola con Dennis- le guiñó el ojo y muy pícaramente sonrió.

-Annie, ¡qué cosas dices!-

Y ambas rieron gustosamente, Patty contó a Annie todo lo que había pasado en la casa Smithens y Annie le aconsejó que diera todo su esfuerzo porque la niña saliera adelante y que cualquier cosa ella la apoyaría con mucho gusto, se fueron al cuarto de Patty y Annie ayudaba a arreglar sus cosas.

-Y, cuéntame Patty, ¿cómo es el Sr. Smithens?, ¿es joven?-

-Sí, es joven, ha de tener como unos 27 años, es guapo, pero tiene en su mirada algo de tristeza y noté que algo de amargura, pero muy amablemente me prometió enseñarme a manejar un coche-

-¿A manejar un coche?- dijo asombrada- ¿te atreverías a hacerlo?, no se ha visto que una dama maneje su propio coche-

-¡Claro que sí!, la señora Grandchester maneja su coche, tiene poco pero lo hace y ¡me dio un susto!- rió Patty-

-Claro, me había contado Candy, no lo recordaba, esa Candy es muy audaz- y ambas rieron.

-Bueno, espero que Dennis no se sienta celoso Patty, no conozco al Sr. Smithens pero por lo que me cuentas tiene razones para ponerse celoso-

-¡Qué cosas dices Annie!, sabes lo que me ha costado aceptar lo de Stear, el no tener su cuerpo me llevó a imaginar muchas cosas, pero ya hace 6 años de eso y he aprendido a sobre llevarlo, Dennis es muy bueno y muy guapo, pero no me siento como cuando estaba con Stear, sé que no será igual con nadie más, pero cuando me enamore otra vez lo sabré- decía algo melancólica Patty, Annie se acercó a abrazarla y derramaron unas cuantas lágrimas.

-Yo sólo deseo que seas feliz Patty-

-Lo sé Annie y lo intentaré, intentaré algo con Dennis, sólo necesito tiempo-

-Y lo tendrás, vamos se hace tarde para la cena y ya nos espera Albert y Archie y mañana vas a madrugar-

-Tienes razón, vamos-

En la cena anunció Patty su mudanza con los Smithens, Albert lo aprobó y le aconsejó que siempre se guiara por su buen juicio y que ahí estaría para apoyarla siempre, pasaron una dulce velada y se fue a dormir. A la mañana siguiente Dennis fue por ella para llevarla con los Smithens, al llegar a su nueva casa se despidió de él, en la ventaba observaba la escena Harry, se acercó su madre y le dijo:

-¿Qué tanto observas?, oh!, ya veo, te impresionó Patty-

-¿Qué dices?- le dijo asombrado a Mary

-Te conozco, soy tu madre y ella es joven, ya es tiempo que te busques una buena mujer, te ha dedicado exclusivamente a nosotras que te ha olvidado de ti mismo.-

-Acuérdate madre que viví una experiencia que me marcó para siempre y no he podido superar, tan sólo de acordarme me repugno y reniego de mi patria- lo dijo en un tono de dolor y rabia que le cambió la mirada.

-Calma hijo, siempre sale el sol, verá que Patty ayudará a Amy, y tengo el presentimiento que a todos en esta casa, ¿o no hijo?- le tomó por la espalda.

-Tiene novio mamá, de hecho él viene a dejarla, tal vez hasta se vayan a casar-

-Oh, es muy buen mozo, pero tú también lo eres, si no es con ella date la oportunidad con alguien más hijo-

-No hablemos más del tema, ahí viene-

-¡Buenos días Patty!- la saludó Mary- llegas muy temprano, Amy todavía no se levanta pero llegas a tiempo para desayunar con todos, ordenaré que lleven tus cosas a tu habitación-

-Encantada Sra. Mary-

-Llámame Mary, no soy tan anciana- le dijo sonriendo

-Claro, la seguiré- dijo Patty

-Antes que vaya a su recámara quiero platicar con usted Srta. Patty-

-Como diga Señor-

-Llamame Harry- Asintió Patty

-Se que tiene novio, pero esta es una casa decente, así que no le permitiré las visitas personales en horas de trabajo, su trabajo termina cuando mi hermana termina de merendar, ella cena en su recámara y ya no es necesario que esté con ella y así tendrá parte de la tarde y noche para hacer sus cosas personales, fuera de la casa claro está-

-Señor, yo no tengo novio, lo de ayer fue una confusión- la miró asombrado Harry

-¿No tiene novio?, entonces ¿qué pasó ayer?- preguntaba intrigado

-Le prometí a Dennis intentar una relación, pero no somos novios, cuando estemos seguros aceptaré ser su novia, por lo pronto no tengo ninguna relación y se perfectamente que vengo a trabajar, tomo mis responsabilidades muy en serio Sr. Harry- dijo con voz firme y segura.

-Veo que es usted una mujer de carácter firme, disculpe si la incomodé, los fines de semana me llevo a mi madre y mi hermana al campo para que se despejen así que dispone de esos días libres para usted, el motivo de que se quede aquí es por si en las noches mi hermanita la necesita, a veces tiene pesadillas y no la podemos controlar y esperamos que usted pueda hacerlo-

-No se preocupe, para eso estoy aquí, para ayudar- le extendió la mano y sonrió, él se quedó mirando esos profundos ojos café llenos de dulzura y se preguntaba por qué una chica tan dulce puede ser firme a la vez.

-Tiene usted unos bellos ojos, aunque tenga esas gafas con usted-

-Gracias- se sonrojó Patty,- creo que debo ir a instalarme antes de desayunar con la familia, me retiro, con permiso.-

Asintió Harry y pensó- ¿qué me pasa?, ¿por qué le dije que tenía ojos hermosos?, me salió del alma, debo controlarme, no merezco ser amado. Y se retiró al comedor.

Patty iba intranquila, desde que lo conoció sintió algo especial, como si algo los conectara y en la noche no dejó de pensar en la sonrisa de él cuando prometió enseñarla a manejar, era algo nuevo para ella y estaba nerviosa, sería la primera vez después de mucho tiempo que alguien ocupaba algo de sus pensamientos, se dijo: no, no debo, prometí tratar a Dennis y eso haré.

Se fue a instalar a su recámara y esperaba la llamada a desayunar, estaba emocionada y nerviosa por convivir con Amy y sabía que las dos aprenderían de cada una para lograr ser independientes y ella lo intuía.

****Gracias por seguir leyendo la historia, gracias por sus comentarios y espero sus reviews :)**


	11. Chapter 11

CAPÍTULO XI

Ya habiendo acomodado algunas de sus cosas en su nueva habitación pensaba en Stear.

-¿Qué pensarías al verme ya titulada?, sabes, ahora comprendo tus sueños y tu necesidad de ir al frente, tú me hubiera apoyado en esta decisión y perdóname por no haberlo comprendido antes- de repente unos toquidos la interrumpieron.

-Srta. Patty ya está listo el desayuno, puede pasar al comedor- le avisó el mayordomo Sack.

-Bajo de inmediato, gracias por avísame- contestó Patty mientras acomodaba en su cama a sus inseparables muñecos.

Bajaba al comedor cuando al pie de las escaleras se encontraba Harry, el cual la esperaba para acompañarla al comedor.

-La acompaño, sírvase a tomar mi brazo, es usted una invitada más en esta casa y le mostraré el camino- No dejaba de admirar lo bella que es Patty y sobre todo le llamaba la atención esos dulces ojos color café y esa sonrisa tan sincera que la caracteriza.

-Gracias Harry, encantada de acompañarlo-

Tomaron asiento con los demás, Patty al lado de Amy, la niña se veía algo nerviosa y preguntando.

-Srta. O'Brien, ¿a qué hora tomaremos clase?-

-Dime Patty Amy, con confianza, nuestra primera clase será en el jardín, ¿te gustaría?-

Amy por respuesta dibujó una dulce sonrisa en su rostro y volteó a ver a su mamá la cual asintió.

-Me parece perfecto Patricia, ahora vamos a desayunar para tener energías para la mañana, Sack, puede servir el desayuno.-

-El día está realmente hermoso ¿verdad Amy?- decía Patty.

-Sí, para mí los días no son los mismos desde hace muchos años- dijo con tristeza Amy

-No te preocupes por recordar, mira, a veces la vida no da duros golpes, pero también nos da la fuerza para salir adelante, te voy a contar un relato.-

-Esta es la historia de Tita la oruga, ella disfrutaba mucho la vida como un gusano, se alimentaba de hojas, jugaba con sus otros amigos insectos y se pasaba horas observando a las bellas mariposas que alegres y hermosas surcaban el cielo, ella pensaba en qué bonito sería volar y ver desde el cielo el campo en el que vive y el árbol y a sus amigos. Un día se posó una mariposa en una rama vecina, ella temerosa y con miedo le preguntó, -disculpe, señorita mariposa, pero ¿qué se siente volar por los aires?, lo sabrás tú misma pronto pequeña, solamente que tienes que renunciar a todo lo que posees para poder ser como yo, le contestó la mariposa.

No entendió lo que le dijo, hasta que un día comenzó a sentirse rara y extraña, comenzaban a salir una especie de capullo sobre ella y no sabía qué hacer, su amigo le explicó que necesitaba meteré en el capullo y que como conoce la vida ya no será, que es doloroso el cambio pero que a veces la vida es así para mostrarnos cuan bella puede ser, y resignada, Tita se metió en su capullo, pasaron los días, sus amigos estaban expectantes de ver que sucedería con Tita, ella en cambio estaba sumida en un profundo sueño y solo veía cosas hermosas en él.

Después de pasados varios días ella sintió la necesidad de salir, pero tenía que romper el capullo le decía una vocecita interior, comenzó a romperlo, pero le dolía, ella era ya más grande de lo que recordaba y para salir necesitaba dar todas sus fuerzas para ver de nuevo a sus amigos y la luz de sol, se dijo así misma, lo lograré y pasó por todo el proceso, le dolió dejar el capullo, a cada movimiento que hacía le dolía su cuerpo y al fin, cuando salió se vio afuera y a sus amigos, ella no podía creer lo que veía, ¡ella era una hermosa mariposa!, sus amigos le aplaudieron y le platicaron que no le podían decir que de oruga se pasaba a mariposa porque era un proceso que tenía que pasar y descubrirlo por sí misma, si no tal vez ella no querría hacerlo y jamás se hubiese convertido en una hermosa mariposa, les dio las gracias y recorrió el campo ahora desde los cielos.

-¿Qué te pareció Amy?

-Bonito, pero ¿entonces una mariposa es antes una oruga?, eso no lo sabía Patty, y luego que tiene que hacer un capullo y salir para poder desplegar sus alas, ¡oh, me encantó!-

-Lo más interesante Amy es que ella no tuvo más miedo, al principio lo tuvo, pero luego ya no y el resultado ya lo conoces, y hemos terminado la clase de ciencias por hoy, ¿quieres ir a buscar algún libro sobre las mariposas?-

-¡Claro Patty!-

-Vamos a la biblioteca- se llevó a la niña rumbo a la biblioteca y la seguían unos ojos llorosos de alegría de la Sra. Smithens.

-Sack, hacía mucho que no veía a Amy tan atenta y Patty supo la manera de poder enseñarla-

-Sí, señora, creo que a la niña le hará mucho bien la compañía de la Srta. O'Brien-

Ya pasada la mañana y parte de la tarde Amy cayó rendida y la llevaron a tomar una siesta, por lo que Patty aprovechó y se fue al jardín a descansar, estaba tomando notas en su diario y estaba pensando en voz alta:

-Amy respondió muy bien a la historia de la mariposa, vimos las mariposas y su estructura, su reproducción, su metamorfosis, tomamos clases de matemáticas y el tema central fueron las mariposas, escribió un relato acerca de ellas por lo que vimos algo de redacción y gramática, superación personal vista con la metamorfosis de la oruga a mariposa y…-

-Veo que le fue muy bien con mi hermana Srta. Patty-

Volteó al verse interrumpida y con una cara sonrojada, -Sr. Smithens, no lo vi-

-Harry, que me llames Harry-

-Está bien, si tú me llamas Patty-

-Muy bien, Patty, entonces te fue muy bien con mi hermana, mi mamá está encantada, lograste mucho en un día lo que no pudieron otras en meses.-

-Es una teoría que mi directora quiere probar y por lo que veo puede dar mejores resultados que una cátedra sin sentido para ella-

Harry le dio la mano, -ven, vamos a pasear por el jardín- y se fueron caminando por el jardín, no era muy extenso pero era hermoso, - me imagino que este jardín no es comparado con el de los Andrew, pero es muy acogedor-

-Claro, es lo que cuenta, lo acogedoras que son lalas personas que lo habitan y no el jardín en sí-

-¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta Patty?-

-Sí, claro, dime

-¿Por qué ere tan sencilla siendo una chica snob?, disculpa el atrevimiento pero sé que eres de una muy buena familia y que no necesitas el trabajo.-

-Siempre fui una chica muy tímida, a las órdenes y gustos de mis padres, tengo una abuela que es muy temeraria y me ha hecho conocer la vida y ser valiente y sobre todo mi amiga Candy que es huérfana, pasó muchas cosas y tristezas y siempre estaba alegre, me enseñó ser fuerte y decidida y ella ahora es hija adoptiva de los Andrew y la Sra. de Grandgester.

-Sabes Patty, te admiro, has sabido salir adelante y tienes una profesión y no andas de presumida en bailes de caridad ni eres superficial- la tomó de la mano y Se le quedó viendo tan fijamente que tuvo que bajar la vista sonrojada, en eso se vino una tormenta de repente, la tomó de la mano y fueron corriendo hacia la casa, en eso Patty tropezó y él la ayudó a levantarse tomándola de la cintura, - te llevaré a la casa-y la tomó en sus brazos y la llevó hacia adentro, llegaron empapados al recibidor.

-Me iré a cambiar, si no tomaré un resfriado- dijo Patty

-Yo haré lo mismo- y se retiraron a sus diferentes habitaciones.

-¿Qué me pasa?, ¡ya la iba a besar! es que, es una muchacha realmente encantadora, ¡oh no!, pienso demasiado en ella desde que la conocí, no sé qué hacer- se repetía a si mismo mientras se cambiaba- y sin embargo es muy bella- se dejó caer en la cama y estuvo así un buen rato.

-¿Qué me pasa con Harry?, pensé que me iba a besar, y no me hubiera disgustado, hay algo en él que me atrae de sobre manera, ni me había sentido así en mucho tiempo, ni siquiera con Dennis, oh!, Dennis, vendrá hoy, espero que por la lluvia no venga, no tengo deseos de salir- se sentó un momento en su recámara y abrazó a sus inseparables muñecos.

Se sumió en un placentero sueño y en él después de mucho tiempo soñó una vida nueva, con hijos, en una gran casa hermosa y con michas alegrías y a su lado estaba Harry, se despertó con esa idea, -¿qué me pasa?-, creo que me estoy enamorando de nuevo.


	12. Chapter 12

CAPÍTULO XII

Pasaron unas semanas después del incidente, Patty estaba cada vez más comunicada con Amy, ella al mismo tiempo se le notaba más alegre, incluso aceptó tener un terapeuta para que la ayudara con los ejercicios que le recomendó el doctor para que pudiera tener una recuperación notable, ya eran las 5 de la tarde del miércoles y Patty miraba por la ventana sintiendo cada vez cómo se acercaba el invierno y mirando sus muñecos veía que se acercaba un coche a la casa, -¿quién será?- se preguntaba Patty, al abrir la puerta del coche bajó Dennis el cual había estado ausente por motivos de trabajo; se dispuso a tocar la puerta y Patty comenzó a arreglarse.

-Patty, la busca el joven Smith- dijo Zack

-¡enseguida voy!- respondió Patty

Al bajar las escaleras se encontró a un interrogante Harry el cual estaba charlando con Dennis, se veían algo tensos pero mantenían su semblante caballeroso.

-¡Hola querida Patty!- la saludó efusivamente Dennis

-Espero no importunarte, le decía al Sr. Smithens que vengo por ti para llevarte a merendar-

Patty volteó a ver a Harry el cual desde el incidente estaba evitando el contacto con Patty y vió en sus ojos algo de, se podría decir, celos, -¡celos!, ¿estará celoso de Dennis?- pensaba Patty

-Pues si no le molesta a ella, puede ir, ella ya terminó sus labores, sólo que tiene que estar aquí para la cena, porque Amy la necesita- dijo en tono algo duro Harry

-Claro, la traeré para la cena, ¿aceptas venir?-

-Sí, claro Dennis, deja voy por mi bolso- dijo algo extrañada Patty del comportamiento de Harry el cual, a decir verdad a ella la lastimó un poco, - ¿será que me importa demasiado lo que piense Harry?- se preguntaba en sus adentros.

Salieron de la casa de los Smithens y abordaron el auto, un celoso Harry los miraba desde la ventana, -deberías ya de haberle confesado tus sentimientos hijo- su madre interrumpió sus pensamientos.

-¿Qué cosas dices mamá?-

-La verdad hijo, te he notado diferente desde que ella llegó, la sigues con la mirada, es más es por la primera persona que preguntas cuando llegas de tus negocios, o, ¿me equivoco?-

Con un gesto de sorpresa al verse descubierto por quien lo conoce más que nadie en el mundo dijo, -¿podrá corresponderme?, recuerda que tenemos una nueva identidad y tenemos un pasado en Alemania, podrá ella con eso?- ¿podrá entenderlo?-

-Hijo, si ella te ama lo entenderá-

-Pero, ¿acaso me ama?- le dijo con voz temblorosa a su madre.

-Soy mujer y la he observado, se sonroja al verte y cuando no te das cuenta te mira de forma diferente, creo que no le eres del todo indiferente, pero si no haces nada ese apuesto chico Smith te la quitará-

-¡No, eso no mamá!, es la primera vez desde hace mucho tiempo que siento que necesito tener una pareja a quien amar y Patty es una chica sencilla, fuera de frivolidades y con un alma noble a pesar de venir de una familia rica-

-Entonces, hijo, no la dejes ir- y se retiró dejando a un Harry pensativo sobre sus sentimientos.

Mientras tanto en las calles de Manhattan Dennis y Patty paseaban y entraron a una cafetería muy bonita y apacible.

-Sabes Patty, estas semanas que estuve fuera de negocios te extrañé mucho, y quisiera preguntarte algo-

Patty lo miraba atentamente pero a la vez nerviosa

-¿Has pensado en lo qué te dije la última vez?, ¿me darás una oportunidad?-

Patty se quedó pensativa, tal vez hubiera dicho que si sin dudarlo pero algo dentro de ella lo impedía, Harry se venía a su mente, su mirada, su dedicación a su familia, él tenía algo que a ella le atraía, pero a la vez tenía mucho cariño por Dennis el cual le demostró en su recuperación y se preguntaba si Harry al conocer su pasado la aceptaría.

-Oh, Dennis, yo-

-Vaya, vaya, ¿a quién tenemos por aquí?- ambos jóvenes voltearon al mismo tiempo y ahí estaba él con sus sonrisa burlona y coqueta, -espero no estar interrumpiendo algo- dijo Richard

-¿Qué haces aquí Richard?, te hacía muy lejos de aquí- dijo con molestia Dennis

-Pues después del pequeño incidente que tuve con Grandchester, me fui por un tiempo a pensar en lo que me estaba convirtiendo y me retiré a cuidar los negocios de mi padre en el sur, pero estoy de vuelta, dispuesto a luchar por lo que anhelo- y se le quedó viendo a Patty

-¿Cómo te atreves a repetir eso?- mencionó con furia Dennis

-Cálmate Dennis, no le des importancia- dijo Patty con voz suave y firme.-Eso ya pasó y la verdad te he perdonado Richard, ese pasaje ya es parte de mi pasado.

-Pues tú eres mi presente pequeña y vengo a luchar por ti, me di cuenta que lo que en verdad quiero es a ti, me enamoré como un loco e hice cosas que no debía haber hecho, pero ahora estoy aquí dando la cara y no me importa que Dennis escuche, quiero ser parejo y si él es con quien tengo que luchar para tener tu amor, entonces lo haré pero como debe de ser, de frente y como un caballero- Richard era un hombre muy apuesto con unos ojos grises que enamorarían a cualquiera, pero Patty no era partidiaria de esos encantos.

-No es el momento para discutir eso Richard, estoy con Dennis y creo que eso está de más- dijo Patty.

-¡Lárgate Richard!- gritó Dennis, está bien, me voy, pero quiero que sepas que aquí estoy dispuesto a conquistarte, le tomó las mejillas a Patty y Dennis le quitó la mano inmediatamente.

Patty le tomó la mano a Dennis para calmarlo, este tomó su lugar y le pidió disculpas a Patty, -lo siento querida, no me esperaba este espectáculo-

-No te preocupes, pero esta discusión me ha provocado malestar, ¿me puedes llevar a la casa Smithens?-

-Claro, espero podamos repetir la velada-

-Sí- asintió Patty, abordaron el coche de Dennis el cual se dirigió hacia la casa de Patty, pero no se percataron de que eran seguidos muy de cerca por Richard, el cual pensaba- ¡Te amo tanto mi pequeña Patty que ahora si te conquistaré como sea!- pero lo que él no había apartado de su personalidad era el ser caprichoso, Patty antes representaría para él un trofeo ya que no estaba acostumbrado a que no le hicieran caso, pero a la vez su sola presencia lo hacía olvidar de muchas cosas y centrarse en ella. -Será que me comporto así porque te deseo en mi vida querida- se retiró pensativo.

Al llegar a la casa de Patty vió que la recibía un joven apuesto y una niña, tomó nota de la dirección y salió dispuesto de ahí para averiguar de quién era esa propiedad y qué hacía su querida Patty ahí, al hacer el recorrido recordaba los tiempos de la universidad cuando por negocio vio la desdicha de Patty, cuando la contemplaba a lo lejos en silencio entonar melancolía de Chopin en su violín, las notas que tocaba le llegaban al alma, -¡qué gran artista es!- pensaba, y a la vez se enamoraba de esa dulce figura que iba tomando, más de mujer, su cara se afiló, su cintura se marcó y esos dulces ojos que a la vez estaban tan tristes le llegaron al alma y cuando menos lo pensó él se había prendado de esa mujer, aunque a la vez sabía que la tenía a su lado aunque fuera por el vicio que él le había inducido pero que la tenía cerca de él cada vez ya que pensaba que por otro medio no la podía tener, -siempre estuviste a su lado Dennis y como envidio eso, me sentí tan mal cuando me enfrentó ese actor, pensé que quería algo con ella, cuando me enteré de que era el novio de su mejor amiga me retiré avergonzado y sólo pensaba en cómo resarcir mis culpas para poder volver a ponerme frente a ti, Patty querida, lucharé por ti!- y entró a su hotel.

En la casa Smithens mientras tanto transcurría la cena normalmente, al despedirse de todos para retirarse a sus habitaciones Patty pidió un momento para estar en la terraza, necesitaba despejarse y pensar en lo que había pasado esa tarde.

-¿Cómo se atreve Richard a decir eso, después de todo lo que me hizo?- y una pequeña lágrima rodó.

-¿Te pasa algo Patty?- preguntó Harry

Rápido se enjugó las lágrimas y lo miró, no de hecho estaba meditando algunas cosas

-¡No me digas que tu amigo se atrevió a hacerte daño, porque se las verá conmigo!- dijo Harry

-No, no es eso, es que… tengo que decirte algo, porque tengo que desahogarme aunque después cambies la opinión que tienes de mi-

-Dime, puedes confiar en mí, te escucharé atentamente-

Patty asintió y dijo –pero no interrumpas, sólo escúchame- y comenzó a contarle todo lo que pasó en la universidad, le platicó que no pudo superar la muerte de su novio en ese entonces, cómo cayó en el vicio, los que estuvieron ahí para rescatarle y cómo surgió de nuevo Richard en su vida y, al terminar…

-Espero que después de escuchar esto no me corras, me encanta estar aquí, ayudar a Amy que ha tenido muchos avances y…-

-Shhhh- Harry le puso el dedo índice en sus labios, la tomó por la cintura y le dio un tierno beso en los labios, Patty sin darse cuenta lo correspondió y se fundieron en un tierno beso, Harry al separarla le dijo, claro que no cambio mi forma de pensar de ti, al contrario, eres alguien que eres capaz de amar de esa manera, a pesar de todas tus cualidades que ya había notado no debes estar avergonzada de tu pasado, eso te ha hecho la bella mujer que eres hoy, Patty, me estoy enamorando de ti-

-Ella se sonrojó y dijo- Creo que yo también, pero dame tiempo, Dennis es alguien importante en mi vida y…

Harry se retiró intempestivamente y le dijo, -¿estás confundida?- su tono se volvió duro.

Patty no contestó

-Está bien, te daré tiempo, pero déjame ser parte de tu vida e intentarlo, ¿quieres?-

Patty asintió y se retiró a sus habitaciones , ese día había sido de muchas emociones, sólo tomó a sus muñecos y platicó con Stear, le pidió guía para poder elegir y despejar sus sentimientos.

-Siempre serás mi primer amor y deseo que me guíes hacía mi destino- cerró sus ojos y durmió plácidamente.

**¡Hola chicas!, qué bueno que les esté gustando el fic.**

**Merlia: me da mucho gusto que te encante la historia, publico seguido porque es un fic que ya terminé, ahorita estoy en proceso con el segundo pero hasta que lo termine lo comienzo a publicar porque luego me ocupo y no puedo escribir como quisiera.**

**Les mando a todas un gran abrazo a distancia :)**


	13. Chapter 13

CAPÍTULO XIII

Todo estimaba que iba a ser un lindo día fresco, habían pasado varios días desde ese beso con Harry que Patty seguía recordando con alegría, Harry estaba despertando en ella sentimientos que hace mucho tiempo no sentía y aunados a unos sentimientos de mujer hasta entonces desconocidos para ella, sólo él los había podido despertar, en esos días casi no vió a Harry porque salió a atender unos asuntos de trabajo fuera de Chicago y ella se la pasó dando clases a Amy y esa tarde iba a ir a visitar a Annie y Archie, que tenían una noticia que darle.

-¿Señorita Patty puedo pasar?- dijo Zack

-Claro, puedes pasar- respondió una sonriente Patty

-Ya está aquí el chofer de los Andrew y la señora y Amy se acaban de ir a dar un paseo al zoológico y dejaron dicho que no te preocuparas que hacía mucho que no salían solas y tenían ganas de pasar el día juntas-

-Me alegro mucho Zack, Amy ha estado mejorando mucho, ya es una niña sonriente y dichosa y cada día avanza más, sólo falta que pueda un día volver a caminar-

-Sí, señorita, yo también lo espero-

-Bueno Zack, me retiro con mis amigos, que tengas un bonito día- Y partió rumbo a la calle donde estaba esperándola el auto de los Andrew.

Y se dispuso a ir con Annie y Archie, tenía mucho que no los visitaba.

-¡Hola Patty!_ la saludó efusivamente Annie

-¡Hola Annie!, qué alegría!-

-Y, ¿a mí no te alegras de verme?-

-¡Claro Archie!, ¿cómo crees que no me da gusto?- y fue a abrazarlo

-Pues aquí que no nos habíamos visitado porque vamos llegando de NY, sabes, Candy y Terry vendrán de vacaciones a Chicago- mencionó Archie

-¡De verdad!, ¡cuánta alegría me da!-

-Dinos Patty, ¿cómo te va en tu trabajo?- preguntó Annie

-Me va muy bien, Amy ha tenido un progresos bastante bueno y pues yo estoy muy contenta-

-Y, sobre todo que el hermano es muy guapo ¿verdad Patty?- dijo Annie con una sonrisa pícara

-¿Qué cosas dices Annie?- dijo una Patty muy sonrojada

-¡Oh, cosas de chicas!- río Archie, -me disculpan, acaba de llegar el socio que me encargó Albert, lo invité a comer por cortesía, espero no te moleste Annie-

-Archie, me hubieras dicho antes, ordenaré que pongan otro lugar, espero no te incomode Patty-

-Claro que no, encantada de atender a tu invitado-

¡Uff!, que bueno que estás aquí Patty, si no Annie me hubiera retado fuertemente- salió guiñendo un ojo.

-¡Archie!- casi gritó Annie y todos soltaron unas carcajadas

-Bueno Patty, ahora que se fue Archie, dime, te sonrojaste al mencionar lo guapo que es Harry Smithens, ¿algo pasa?- preguntó Annie

-Ahh, Annie, pues te diré que nos besamos hace algunos días, y creo que me gustó-

-¡Patty! qué alegría,¿ pero estás segura?, creo por tu mirada que te estás enamorando de él-

-¡Qué cosas dices Annie!, bueno, creo que tienes razón, he salido con Dennis pero no he podido pasar a otros sentimientos que no sean de amistad y agradecimiento, con Harry, y ese beso, ¡ah! (suspiró), te confieso que me ha despertado unos sentimientos que antes no conocía-

-¡Patty!, - a Annie le daba un gusto enorme que su amiga estuviera enamorándose de nuevo y superara todo lo que pasó con Stear, - me daría un gusto enorme que te volvieras a enamorar y fueras muy feliz, te lo mereces-

-Gracias Annie, yo también espero, pero hay algo que me tiene intranquila-

-Te refieres a Dennis ¿verdad?- mencionó Annie

-Sí- asintió Patty, - no sé cómo decirle que no podré corresponderle como él quiere.-

-Entiendo Patty-

-Sra. Annie, la comida está lista y el señor ya va hacia el comedor-

-En un momento vamos- Annie y Archie contrajeron matrimonio ese verano en Lakewood, de hecho se escaparon y no invitaron a nadie, solo regresaron a informar a los demás lo que habían hecho y sólo Candy y Patty supieron de esa decisión la cual apoyaron al igual que Albert el cual partió rumbo a Texas a una reunión de negocios y había dejado a Archie encargado de los negocios en Chicago.

-Y dime Annie, se ven radiantes, ¿no te arrepientes de no haber tenido una boda de ensueño?-

-Para nada Patty, hicimos una locura y la disfrutamos enormemente y lo seguimos haciendo aunque mis padres y la tía abuela hicieron un gran berrinche, al final lo aceptaron.- dijo una sonriente Annie.

-Pues eso me da mucho gusto- y salieron rumbo al comedor.

Al llegar ahí Patty de repente se quedó helada y pálida al ver quién era el invitado.

-Les presento a Richard Clayton, ha venido en representación de su padre para cerrar unos negocios con los Andrew.- dijo Archie

Annie notó el cambio en su amiga y la sostuvo, -qué pasa Patty-

-eh, nada, no esperaba esto- sólo alcanzó a decir esto cuando Richard se acercó rápidamente hacia ella-

-¡Querida Patty, qué gusto encontrarte aquí!, será una comida muy agradable- dijo Richard

-¿Ya se conocían?- preguntó Archie

-Sí, estudiamos juntos y me encanta su compañía, es una mujer muy hermosa y una de las razones por la que vine a Chicago aparte de los negocios- mencionó Richard con gran naturalidad.

-¡No puede ser!, pensó Patty-

-¿Es cierto que son viejos conocidos?- preguntó Archie

-Sí- solamente acertó a decir eso Patty

Annie al notar la reacción de su amiga, la tomó del brazo y dijo- vamos al comer, ya está todo listo-

La comida siguió su curso con un Richard tan parlanchín y cambiado que Patty no reconocía, en cambio Patty se la pasó enmudecida y casi no comió, Annie lo notó y al terminar la comida se disculpó y pidió un tiempo a solas con Patty. – Nos retiramos un momento-

-Claro querida, nosotros seguiremos platicando de negocios-

-Si me lo permiten, yo llevaré a Patty a su casa después de la reunión, no será ninguna molestia para mí.- dijo Richard.

-Está bien, creo que tienen mucho que hablar, sabiendo que fueron compañeros de universidad- respondió Archie y se retiraron al despacho a seguir ultimando negocios.

-Patty, noté tu reacción al ver a Richard y sí fue de sorpresa pero una mala sorpresa, ¿o me equivoco?-

-No te equivocas Annie, te explicaré- y Patty procedió a comentarle todo lo que había pasado con Richard y ahora su cambio, a ella seguía inquietándole esa cercanía de él otra vez.

-Oh!, ¡que descarado!, ¡y atreverse a decir que tú eras una de sus razones después de todo lo que hizo!, le diré a Archie que no haga negocios con él- dijo Annie furiosa.

-No, no lo hagas, los negocios son aparte y Richard creo que ha cambiado, no se comportará de la misma manera que hace años, es más, creo que necesito hablar con él para aclararle que no me interesa tener ninguna relación con él, lo que me preocupa es cuánto tiempo estará por aquí y si se llega a topar con Terry, creo que habrá pelea- dijo con tono preocupado.

-No creo, verás que haremos algo para que se vaya pronto de aquí, lo que me preocupa es que te eche a perder tu relación con Harry-

-Oh no, ya Harry conoce mi pasado y lo ha comprendido, por eso fue el beso, fue después de confesarle todo y en vez de molestarse me dio un beso tan tierno y tan…. no sé cómo explicártelo Annie-

-Te entiendo perfectamente Patty, es algo que descubrirás porque son sentimientos más de mujer- y le guiñó un ojo.-

-¡Qué cosas dices Annie!- y ambas rieron

-Y, ¿cuándo viene Candy? – preguntó Patty

-En dos semanas, y vienen todos-

-Oh, ya tengo muchas ganas de verlos-

-De hecho Candy amenazó con llevarnos a pasear en coche- dijo Annie

-¡Qué horror!, creo que hay que quitarle los coches a Candy- j aja,

Mientras tanto, la tarde transcurría y Patty se disponía a retirarse cuando Archie entró a la habitación.

-Patty, si ya te vas, te espera Richard, se ofreció a llevarte a tu casa si no tienes inconveniente-

Ambas chicas se miraron entre si.

-Está bien Archie, acepto la invitación-

-¿Estás segura Patty?-

-Sí Annie, me voy con Richard-

Ambas se despidieron y partieron rumbo al recibidor donde estaba Richard, ahí él esperaba a Patty, sus emociones eran encontradas, no se esperaba que la fuera a encontrar en casa de Archie y tenía la oportunidad de platicar con ella a solas.

-Vamos querida, nos estamos viendo Archie, mucho gusto Sra. Cornwell-

-Igualmente, Patty, estamos en contacto amiga-

-Sí Annie, Archie, espero verlos pronto cuando llegue Candy de vacaciones-

-Claro Patty, mandaré por ti cuando lleguen- se despidió Archie.

Richard tomó del brazo a Patty y partieron rumbo al auto, él como todo un caballero le abrió la puerta del coche y le dijo- Patty, ¿me aceptarías una invitación a cenar?, necesito platicar muchas cosas contigo-

-Está bien, creo que es tiempo de charlar Richard-

Y partieron rumbo a un restaurante céntrico, muy lindo y elegante.

-Richard, es lindo el restaurante pero no te hubieras molestado, un lugar más modesto estaría bien.-

-No repliques Patty, es lo que te mereces- dijo cuando la conducía a la mesa que les apartaron.

-Bueno, creo que querías platicar conmigo Richard, la verdad estoy desconcertada después de todo lo que pasó con nosotros y la última vez que te vi-

-Déjame hablar Patty, sólo escúchame, es lo que te pido- Ella asintió- Cuando pasó ese terrible accidente yo estaba embrutecido por el alcohol, la pelea con Grandchester y luego tu internamiento en esa clínica, fui a buscarlo a Stratford y él claro que me recibió pero me recriminó, me culpó por tu condición y me hizo responsable de todo lo que te pasara, salí de ahí devastado y con ganas de morir porque inconscientemente le hice daño a la única persona por la que pude sentir algo realmente bueno en mi vida, esa noche vagué sin rumbo y estuve mucho tiempo así, incluso llegué a trabajar de mozo y lavaplatos para pagarme hospedaje y comida, mi padre me buscó por mucho tiempo hasta que me encontró y partimos a Suiza donde estuve en una clínica de rehabilitación, duré menos tiempo ahí y regresé a Estados Unidos con la esperanza de verte de nuevo, fui a N.Y. y me encontré a Cloyde me dijo que estabas a punto de salir de la rehabilitación y quise ir a verte, estuve días rondando a clínica y sólo veía a Richard, Cloyde y a Grandchester entrar a verte, la verdad no me atreví, me fui avergonzado y me inscribí en la universidad de Yale para terminar mis estudios y convertirme en una persona digna de ti, te he seguido Patty y por fin te encontré y lo primero que pensé al verte de nuevo fue en correr a abrazarte y pedirte disculpas pero te vi con Dennis, y sólo pude comportarme pedante como antes, me dieron muchos celos el verlo aquí contigo, pensé que al fin había logrado ser algo más para ti que un amigo, pero he sabido que no es así, disculpa por estarte investigando pero no sabía cómo acercarme a ti, y luego le verte ahí en casa de Archie Cornwell , mis ojos no lo creían al verte ahí tan hermosa y ser amiga de su esposa y…. pues lo demás ya lo sabes,- tomándola de las manos- quiero pedirte perdón por todo lo que te hice y sólo te pido una oportunidad para tratarte Patty-

Patty no sabía que responder, notó en Richard un sincero arrepentimiento y ella nunca ha sido rencorosa por lo que contestó- te perdono Richard, se el infierno que es estar sumida en el alcohol y lo que cuesta superarlo y me da mucho gusto que lo hallas vencido-

Richard estaba tan contento que se levantó súbitamente de la mesa, fue hacia Patty y la dio un gran abrazo que la levantó a su altura cuan alto era, todo el restaurante volteó a verlos, ella sumamente apenada solo dijo – Richard ya bájame, nos está viendo todos- disculpa querida, es tanta mi alegría que sólo se me ocurrió expresarlo de esta manera.

-Está bien ya bájame- dijo una sonrojada Patty

-¡Hola Patty!, no sabía que ahora ya tenías amigos apuestos después de lo de Stear- dijo maliciosamente Elisa

-¡Elisa!, qué haces aquí-

Ella mirando coquetamente a Richard le dijo- Querida, yo acostumbro venir aquí a cenar de vez en cuando, pues gente de mi categoría viene aquí seguido, soy Elisa Leagan, mucho gusto-

-Richard Clayton, mucho gusto-

-¿Richard Clayton? ¿El heredero de industrias Clayton?, vaya vaya Patricia, pues si que tienes buen ojo, claro que no puedo decir lo mismo de él.

-¡Qué grosera eres Elisa, no has cambiado nada después de tantos años!, te agradecería nos dejaras cenar- le dijo Patty en tono molesto.

-Vaya que si has cambiado Patricia, ya no necesitas a tu amiga Candy, que la verdad no sé cómo eres amiga de una heredera de Pony-

-¿Heredera de Pony?, por cierto, los duques de Grandchester estarán de vacaciones en Chicago, les haré llegar tus saludos-

Elisa se retiró de manera intempestiva y molesta por la contestación de Patty

-Vaya que si te sabes defender querida, que amiga tan presuntuosa tienes-

-Elisa no es mi amiga y vaya que nos ha hecho la vida pesada-

-No te preocupes por ella, sigamos charlando, Patty, quiero hacerte una pregunta, ¿podrías dame una oportunidad de ser algo más para ti que un simple amigo?-

-Richard, no quiero mentirte, en este momento estoy en un dilema emocional que no sé qué contestarte-

-¿Es Harry Smithens verdad?- cambió el tono de voz.

-Tu silencio me lo dice todo, Patty yo lucharé por ti y esta vez será por las buenas, si en un tiempo decides que no sientes lo mismo por mí, me retiraré sin reproches-

-Está bien Richard, pero no te prometo nada- Continuaron la cena charlando de las cosas que habían hecho en todo el tiempo que no se vieron y se retiraron.

-Es hora que te lleve a tu casa, espero te la hallas pasado bien en mi compañía-

-Sí, me la pasé muy bien y me da gusto que hayamos arreglado nuestras diferencias- Richard le tomó la mano a Patty y le dio un beso de despedida, ella entró a la casa y al subir las escaleras…

-¡Hola Patty!, veo que te la has pasado muy bien sin mi compañía- dijo un celoso Harry al verla llegar en compañía de Richard.

-¡Qué bueno que ya estás de regreso Harry!, se acercó hacia él pero él se alejó- no entiendo tu comportamiento-

-¿Me puedes explicar quién es él?-

-Es Richard Clayton un antiguo amigo que encontré en casa de Archie y Annie Cornwell y me hizo el favor de traerme a casa, no entiendo porqué te portas así- y se retiró a su habitación.

-¡Qué tonto!, me porté como un adolescente celoso y se dirigió a la habitación de Patty y tocó –Patty, ¿podemos hablar?-

Patty abrió la puerta y se dirigieron al recibidor de la planta baja- dime Harry-

-Discúlpame Patty,es que me puse celoso de verte con ese tipo-

-No tienes por qué ponerte celoso Harry, yo… no siento nada por él como…- y calló.

-Patty, estoy comenzando a amarte y no quiero pensar que otro me pueda robar tu cariño- tomó a Patty de la mano y la miró fijamente al rostro.

-Quiero ser tu presente y tu futuro mi querida niña- y la abrazó y se despidió de ella deseándole buenas noches a lo que ella correspondió y le dijo.

-Gracias Harry, estás logrando renacer en mi sentimientos olvidados, dame tiempo de arreglar mi situación- Se retiró a dormir dejando a un Harry esperanzado en ella.

**¡Hola chicas!, esta historia está dando giros que me están gustando, gracias por sus comentarios, es mi primer fic y no es muy largo, espero sus retroalimentaciones, un abrazo a distancia! :)**


	14. Chapter 14

CAPÍTULO XIV

Ella se despertaba sonriente y feliz, hacía mucho tiempo que no lo hacía y mirando a la ventana se dirigió a Stear como normalmente lo hacía – ¡Ay Stear! creo que me estoy enamorando y mucho, de Harry, espero que me corresponda igual que yo a él y nadie ni nada se interponga entre nosotros- en ese momento la ventana se abrió repentinamente y un viento helado entró -¡qué frío está haciendo ya!-

El día pasó normal como cualquier otro, Amy cada vez estaba más animada y le decía a Patty –espero que nunca te vayas de esta casa Patty, te quiero mucho y creo que a mi hermano le gustas mucho, siempre se te queda mirando y él cree que no lo veo pero siempre lo hago y tú me caes muy bien – y con una sonrisa encantadora le tomó la mano y la abrazó.

-Muchas gracias mi querida niña yo también te quiero mucho- en ese momento las interrumpió la Sra. Smithens

-Queridas, es hora de ir al terapeuta, vamos Amy- y se despidieron cariñosamente de Patty.

-Eran ya las 4 de la tarde cuando se escuchó que llamaban a la puerta, era Dennis que regresaba de su viaje, Zack le avisó a Patty quien de inmediato acudió a verlo.

-¡Hola pequeña!, vengo por ti y no acepto un no por respuesta, te tengo una sorpresa-

Patty desconcertada dijo, deja voy por mi abrigo y regreso - ¿qué sorpresa me tendrá Dennis?, espero poder hablar con él hoy mismo.

Llegaron al lobby del hotel donde se hospedaba Dennis, él le dijo, - te voy a vendar los ojos porque no quiero que veas la sorpresa antes de tiempo-

Ella ansiosa solo esperaba ver de qué se trataba, de repente sólo sintió un conocido abrazo.

-¿Eres tú? – y quitándose la venda-

-¡Soy yo amiga!- la abrazó con efusividad una renovada Cloyde

-¡Tanto tiempo sin vernos!, estoy realmente emocionada de verte, cuéntame, ¿qué has hecho todo este tiempo?-

-Pues trabajando Patty, montando mi propio centro de terapias para niños y vine a Chicago a buscar patrocinadores para la institución y Dennis se ofreció ser mi guía-

-¡Qué sorpresa más agradable me acabas de dar Dennis!, otra vez juntos como en la universidad-

-Sí, otra vez juntos- Y él las tomó del brazo y las llevó a una mesa exclusiva para que pudieran charlar a gusto, pasó gran parte de la tarde y no paraban de contar anécdotas y sueños y se sentían realmente cómodos de estar juntos, en eso un camarero le hizo llegar una nota a Dennis.

-Señoritas, me tengo que retirar tengo que arreglar un asunto urgente, regreso por ustedes.-

-No te preocupes Dennis, nosotras tenemos mucho que platicar- guiñó Cloyde.

-Dime Patty, Dennis me ha contado que te ha pedido una oportunidad de conquistarte y tú le has dicho que sí, ¿qué ha pasado?, ¿te ha enamorado de él?-

-Te voy a ser sincera, yo quiero mucho a Dennis pero no he logrado sentir por él más que amistad y un gran agradecimiento por todo lo que ha hecho por mí, pero no lo he logrado ver como hombre, de hecho pensé que hoy podía hablar con él al respecto, no sé cómo lo tomará, no quiero herirlo-

-¿Y te has enamorado de alguien más?- preguntó Cloyde con curiosidad.

-Sí, me estoy enamorando perdidamente de Harry Smithens, el hermano de mi alumna y él me corresponde, cuando se me acerca siento una sensación extraña, me pongo nerviosa, pienso que si le gusto como visto, como me peino, y a la vez me siento muy segura y protegida cuando estoy con él y sobre todo ya le conté de mi pasado y en vez de apartarse de mí se ha acercado más y me dijo que me admiraba más, me propuso ser alguien en mi vida, le pedí tiempo para arreglar todo con Dennis, aunque hay algo que me inquieta amiga-

-¿Puedo saber qué te inquieta?-

-Apareció de nuevo Richard-

-¡Richard Clayton!, ¿está aquí?-

-Sí, estuvimos charlando hace días, resulta que es socio de los Andrew y en una reunión que fui con Annie ahí estaba él y me llevó a la casa de los Smithens, me pidió charlar y en verdad se veía arrepentido, lo que me inquieta es que me dijo que siempre me ha amado y que lucharía por mí.-

-¡Oh!, ¿y tú qué sientes al respecto?-

-Pues no le correspondo, se que tuvimos una relación extraña por lo que tú ya sabes, pero realmente se ve arrepentido y no sé qué decirle, es realmente muy insistente, le dije que no le prometía nada, que podríamos ser amigos, espero lo cumpla.

-¡ay Patty, no sé qué decirte, pero si te quiero confesar algo, todo este tiempo Dennis estuvo en mi ciudad y salíamos diario, te confieso que lo llegué a ver con otros ojos, aunque él no paraba de hablar de ti, amiga, ¡me he enamorado de Dennis!-

-Eso es realmente maravilloso Cloyde, ¡me da tanto gusto!, verás que te corresponde-

-No creo Patty, él está muy enamorado de ti-

-Yo pienso que no es más que un deslumbramiento Cloyde, algo que él quiso que llegara a ser desde la universidad pero no pudo ser, pero hablaré con él hoy mismo cuando me lleve a la casa y entonces yo si pienso que podrías tener una oportunidad con él-

-Eso espero Patty, ahí viene-

-¡Hola chicas!, tuve que arreglar unos asuntos pero ya regresé-

-Dennis, ¿podrías llevarme a la casa?, Cloyde está cansada y creo que necesita descansar, mañana se levantará temprano a buscar patrocinadores y yo debo regresar temprano-

-Como tú digas querida, entonces nos vamos- pidió la cuenta y se retiraron, acompañaron a Cloyde al lobby y se despidieron.

-Nos vemos mañana Cloyde-

-Claro Patty- y agitaron ambas manos.

Ya en el coche Dennis se notaba impaciente por hablar con Patty ella también denotaba algo de nerviosismo, cuando llegaron a la casa, se bajaron del coche y se detuvieron a platicar en el umbral de la casa.

-Patty, dime qué has pensando de lo que te propuse-

-Dennis, yo…- guardó un silencio que parecía eterno, cuando pudo articular palabra lo miró a los ojos y le dijo- Te quiero mucho pero como un amigo, siento no poder corresponderte como tú debes, como lo mereces, pienso que no debes seguir tratándome con fines románticos, no quiero perderte como amigo y tú lo sabes.

Dennis que sentía que el corazón se le caía pedazo por pedazo dijo –siento mucho no poder ser alguien más en tu vida, pero lo respeto, lo único que te pido es que me des tiempo, no te veré y no es por ser grosero, si no que necesito olvidarte y después regresar para seguirte tratando solamente como amiga-

A Patty se le salió una lágrima, la cual él enjugó – no llores Patricia, eres hermosa sonriendo y así debes de ser siempre, me despido y te deseo lo mejor, que encuentres un hombre que realmente te ame como se debe, si no, se las verá conmigo- posteriormente la abrazó y se subió al coche.

Patty entró a la casa sintiéndose realmente ligera, sentía como si se hubiera quitado un peso de encima, en eso sintió una mirada y volteó.

-¡Hola querida!, ¿cómo te fue en tu velada?-

-Bien, está Cloyde en la ciudad, ella es una amiga de la universidad y me la pasé muy bien platicando de nuestras anécdotas y sueños, realmente estoy feliz-

Harry se le quedaba viendo embelesado a Patty, con el paso de los años la moda fue cambiando y ella se veía realmente hermosa en ese vestido color gris y un sombrero a juego, el cual llevaba un abrigo color turquesa a la rodilla el cual resaltaba mucho su belleza de mujer, y dejaba mostrar coquetamente sus piernas que vestían unas medias negras y unos zapatos grises, se acercó a ella lentamente y le ayudó a quitarse el abrigo, -ven conmigo querida-

-Quiero preguntarte algo, ¿ya pudiste hablar con Dennis?

-Sí, si pude hablar y le aclaré mis sentimientos-

-Y…¿podrás aclarar lo que sientes con este beso?- y la tomó tiernamente de la cara y le dio un beso tierno el cual ella correspondió y poco a poco fue subiendo de tono hasta tornarse en un beso realmente apasionado, él fue bajando sus manos poco a poco recorriendo su cuerpo hasta llegar a la cintura y fundirse en una gran demostración de amor, ella se retiró sonrojada.

-¡Oh Harry te quiero tanto! – y lo abrazó, bajaron a la estancia e iban llegando Amy y Mary a las cuales Harry se apresuró a decir.

-Les anuncio que Patricia y yo ya somos novios y espero que ella pronto acepte ser la Sra. Smithens-

-¡Wow! ya me lo esperaba, ¿verdad mamá que ya sabíamos que ellos se quieren?-

-Sí hija, y me da mucho gusto por ustedes- se acercó a abrazarlos y derramó unas lágrimas de felicidad,- hay que organizar una reunión para anunciar a nuestras amistades su relación.

-Me parece una muy buena idea, pero ¿podría ser dentro de de dos semanas?, es que llegan de Nueva York mis amigos los Grandchester y quiero que estén aquí-

-Con todo gusto Patty así me darán tiempo de realizar los preparativos, ¡estoy tan emocionada!, iré a ver si ya está lista la cena-

-Querida, mamá está muy emocionada y Amy también- se dirigió hacia ella y le dio un fuerte abrazo, -pequeña, pronto estarás curada y nuestra felicidad será completa- ella lo abrazó y se dirigieron al comedor.

La cena estuvo muy animada, Mary les contaba lo que tenía planeado para la reunión, ellos comentaban que no querían tanta gente a lo cual aceptó a regañadientes, era su hijo mayor y estaba feliz porque no pudo escoger mejor chica que Patty; al terminar Patty se retiró con Amy a sus habitaciones y se quedaron solos Harry y su madre.

-Estoy tan feliz hijo, pero algo me preocupa, ¿ya sabe Patty lo de nuestro pasado?-

-Aún no mamá, cuando acepte ser mi esposa se lo contaré y creo que nos entenderá mamá-

Se quedó mirando hacia la habitación de Patty deseando que ya nada los separara jamás.


	15. Chapter 15

CAPÍTULO XV

Ya había pasado una semana de que ya era novia de Harry, él no dejaba de demostrarle cuánto la quería, a veces le llenaba a habitación con dulces, otras veces le dejaba cartas de amor bajo la puerta y le robaba besos a los cuales ella correspondía y despertaban en ella sentimientos de mujer. Ese día ella estaba realmente hermosa era su tarde libre y se arregló con esmero, esa tarde sería de puras chicas, Annie y Cloyde verían a Patty para planear cosas de la reunión; ella portaba un vestido color azul rey el cual hacía juego con el abrigo rojo y el sombrero al mismo tono, era ya casi invierno y el clima ya era gélido, decidió ir caminando ya que el restaurante donde se vería con las chicas estaba cerca.

-¡Hola Patty!, ¿cómo has estado?-

-Esa voz conocida la hizo voltear y ahí estaba él con todo su porte, era Richard, el cual vestía con un impecable traje color gris el cual hacía resaltar sus bellos ojos.

-¡Hola Richard!, he estado bien,¿ y qué te trae por estos rumbos?- preguntó ansiosa Patty

-Vengo de estar con Archie y en vez de manejar decidí caminar a ver que me encontraba y me encontré con la persona más hermosa que haya visto en mi vida.-

Patty se sonrojó con esas palabras, -¡qué cosas dices!-

Él notó su sonrojo y dijo, -quiero que sepas que me he enterado por Archie que tienes una relación de noviazgo con Harry, pero te digo de una vez, mientras no estés casada no quitaré el dedo del renglón, te amo y lucharé por ti.-

-No digas esas palabras, estoy segura de lo que siento por Harry y tus palabras me incomodan- dicho esto se dispuso a caminar rápidamente, pero tan alto y fuerte que es Richard pronto la alcanzó.

-Te voy a acompañar, ¿a dónde vas?-

-Voy con Cloyde y Annie al café Peterson-

-Entonces vamos, prometo no decirte nada más que te incomode, sabes, estuve con Cloyde ayer y me comentó su proyecto el cual estaré apoyando gratamente, soy su primer donador y eso me enorgullece, ¿tú qué piensas?-

-¡Me parece maravilloso Richard!, es una labor muy noble y es muy generoso de tu parte apoyarla, me da gusto-

En ese momento iban entrando al café en el cual ya estaban las chicas las cuales al verla llegar con Richard se quedaron asombradas, él galante como se había vuelto fue a saludarlas.

-Es un gusto ver a tan hermosas damas juntas, misión cumplida, te he traído con tus amigas. Señoritas, me retiro.- Todas asintieron y Richard se fue no sin darle un beso en la mano a Patty.

-¡No lo puedo creer Patty!, entonces es cierto que Richard Clayton te pretende- dijo con asombro Cloyde.

-Sí, de hecho me dijo algo que me inquietó, me dijo que mientras no estuviera casada no dejaría de luchar por mí.-

-¿Y tú qué sientes por él?- dijo Annie algo asustada.

-No lo sé, él cambió mucho desde la última vez que lo vi, no es indiferente que es un hombre muy atractivo y que cambió de manera sorprendente, pero amo a Harry con todo mi corazón, aunque debo confesarles que esa confesión me puso inquieta y su insistencia en acompañarme, chicas, aconséjenme.-

-Pues debes de tener claro lo que sientes por Harry antes de dar un paso más- dijo Cloyde.

-Sí Patty, no sería justo para ninguno de ustedes el no tener claro sus sentimientos, eso lo sé de sobra.-

-Bueno, mejor hablemos de la reunión chicas- dijo Patty cambiando de tema- ya tengo ganas de ver a Candy y Terry-

Ambas chicas asintieron y comenzaron a ultimar detalles de la reunión.

-Candy y Terry llegan la siguiente semana, primero irán a Lakewood, al hogar de Pony y luego vendrán a Chicago- mencionó Annie.

-Creo que debería de ser sorpresa la reunión, qué te parece que sea en la mansión de Albert-

-Sí Annie, me parece perfecto-

Y así se pasaron toda la tarde charlando sobre los detalles de la reunión y sobre lo emocionadas que estaban por la relación de Harry y Patty.

Ya de vuelta a casa la esperaba impaciente Harry –hola querida, se me hizo tan largo el tiempo que no te ví-

-A mí también Harry, te extrañé mucho, pero estábamos ultimando los detalles de la reunión-

-Estás tan emocionada de ver a tus amigos ¿verdad?-

-Bastante, ellos me han ayudado mucho y quiero que conozcan al hombre que amo y compartir con ellos mi felicidad-

-¿Y, es mucha tu felicidad?- la tomó en sus brazos y la atrajo hacia su pecho.

-¡Es inmensa mi amor!- y se besaron apasionadamente por un largo rato.

-Sabes, el tiempo no pasa cuando estoy junto a ti, siento unas ganas de llegar a tiempo a la casa sólo para poder verte y ya que seas mi esposa, la señora Smithens-

-Yo también deseo ser tu esposa algún día amor-

Se despidieron y ambos se fueron a sus habitaciones.

La semana pasó rápidamente y en la estación del tren de Chicago estaban ansiosos Annie, Patty y Archie para recibir al matrimonio Grandchester. En ese momento dos traviesos chiquillos, una niña hermosa y un niño galante corrieron a saludarlos.

-¡Tíos!, ¡qué alegría!- Los recibieron con los brazos bien abiertos y con una inmensa alegría.

-¡Niños, compórtense!, dijo una divertida Candy.

-Querida, tú nunca fuiste ejemplo de comportamiento, ¡ja, ja, ja, ja!- sonrió Terry.

-Oh Terry-

-Ustedes no cambian, siguen siendo los mismos- dijo Archie el cual traía a los dos niños en bruces, -qué bueno que trajeron a mis sobrinos favoritos-

-¡Pues son los únicos Archie!- ja, ja, ja- dijo divertida Candy, la cual corrió a abrazar a sus amigas.

-¡Tengo tanto gusto de verlas!-, Annie, te ves hermosa, ya pronto nos darás un sobrino-

-Sí Candy, ¡somos tan felices!, sólo falta Patty-

-Sí Patty, ya me enteré, ¡ya quiero conocer a tu novio!

-Sí, la reunión será en casa de Albert hoy en la noche, ya estoy ansiosa-

-Vámonos chicas, los Grandchester quieren descansar- dijo Archie.

-No tío, queremos jugar- dijeron a coro los niños.

-Sí pequeños jugaremos todo lo que quieran, j aja j aja-

Y todos rieron divertidos.

Llegó la noche y Patty estaba sumamente nerviosa, sentía algo extraño, no sabía si se veía bonita, llamaron a puerta, era Harry.

-¿Ya estás lista querida?- dijo Harry.

-Ya estoy lista- salió del cuarto portando un hermoso vestido de gala color escarlata, realmente hermoso con encaje en la blusa y la falda lisa de corte en A, la cual hacía resaltar su cintura.

-Te ves realmente hermosa- dijo un asombrado Harry.

-¿Realmente lo crees?-

-Sí, realmente hermosa- le dio un beso y le ofreció el brazo para partir rumbo a la casa Andrew.

En la casa Andrew todos esperaban la llegada de Patty y Harry, Archie platicaba con Annie.

-No entiendo por qué no quiso venir Richard Clayton, amablemente rechazó la invitación, pensé que por ser amigo de Patty querría venir a festejar su noviazgo.-

-Precisamente por eso no aceptó Archie, él está enamorado de Patty –

-¡¿Es eso cierto?!- dijo con asombro Archie, ante lo cual asintió Annie.

-¡Ya llegaron!- anunció Albert.

-Candy se está retrasando, fue a dormir a los niños, espero no se impaciente- disculpaba Terry a Candy.

-No creo que eso le importe a Patty- dijo Cloyde la cual estaba acompañada de Dennis.

Entraron los dos realmente alegres y enamorados, saludaron a todos ellos y pasaron a la sala a platicar mientras llegaba Candy.

-Harry, te presento a mi gran amigo y actor Terry Grandchester, me ayudó tanto y le estoy realmente agradecida-

-Es un placer para mí conocerlo Sr. Grandchester-

-El gusto es mío, y espero que la haga realmente feliz- le dijo como una advertencia y luego carcajeó.

-Suelo ser muy bromista, pero es real la advertencia, ella es una chica encantadora y valiosa, así que cuídala mucho- dijo Terry.

-Lamento la tardanza, estos niños son realmente duros para dormir- llegó saludando Candy, todos voltearon a verla y cuando Harry la vió dejó caer la copa.

-¡Eres tú!, tú eres la chica de la foto-

Todos lo miraron con gran asombro, su cara se desencajó y todo se volvió gris para él.

-¿Qué te pasa?- preguntaba temerosa Patty.

-Recuerdo perfectamente un rostro y tú eres la chica de esa foto, ¡esa foto, ese muchacho!, ¡No, noooo!- y lágrimas rodaron por su rostro.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntaba Albert.

-Es algo de mi pasado que después de esta reunión quería comentarle a Patty, pero todo esto se precipitó con tu presencia- apuntaba a Candy.

-¿Conmigo?- preguntó con asombro.

-Sí, y soy refugiado de guerra, soy alemán, fui piloto en la guerra y muy diestro, pero hubo un acontecimiento que marcó mi vida y me hizo desertar y pedir refugio en Estados Unidos para mí y mi familia-

Patty lo miraba con real asombro y todo mundo comenzó a inquietarse.

-Era un día normal para mí, me ordenaron salir a combate, derribé varios aviones americanos, esa era mi encomienda, mi vida o la de ellos, mi honor o su honor, así nos manejaban nuestros superiores, hubo un chico el cual realmente llamó mi atención, me estaba retando a un duelo, era tan diestro pilotando y muy bueno, creo que mejor que yo, al aceptar el duelo a él le fallaron las ametralladoras, yo vi lo que pasaba y con una seña le advertí que dejáramos el duelo para otro día, era realmente bueno y no quería evitar ese duelo ni sacar ventaja porque se le atoraron sus balas, retrocedí y en eso un compañero le disparó y su avión cayó en picada hacia el mar, yo, con rabia, le dije a mi amigo qué por qué había hecho eso, mencionó que no importaba, que así era la guerra, me llené tanto de rabia que pensé que si así era la guerra yo renunciaba a ella, que no importaba si así eran las cosas, me fui directo hacia donde cayó el avión y busqué y busqué al chico, pero ya habían llegado los americanos y me retiré. Al día siguiente continué mi búsqueda y ahí estaba, muy alejado de su avión y todo empapado, su rostro realmente joven como el mío, cabello oscuro y en sus ropas llevaba una foto quemada parcialmente y en ella el rostro de una mujer la cual supuse era su novia porque la tenía sostenida entre su pecho y su mano tan aferradamente, y esa mujer eres tú, ¡eres tú!, tu rostro estaba intacto y juré no olvidarlo, me llevé su cuerpo y le di sepultura, nunca supe su nombre, pero sé que a él le debo haberme dado cuenta de la guerra tan absurda por la cual estaba luchando; sé que es vergonzoso, esa noche me marché, me buscaban como un delincuente, tomé rápidamente a mi familia, me contacté con aliados americanos, a cambio de decir posiciones y lo que yo sabía del ejército alemán me dieron refugio.- Se llevó sus manos al rostro y todos lo miraron atónitos.

-Dígame señora, ¿quién era ese hombre?, ¿cómo se llama su novio?-

Un silencio sepulcral inundó la casa, Annie se echó a llorar, Archie estuvo golpeando la pared y Albert más ecuánime contestó. –El hombre del quien habla era mi querido Stear Cornwell, hermano de Archie-

-¡Esa foto!, en esa foto estaba yo y …. Patty-

-¿Patty?- dijo con asombro Harry.

-Sí, Harry, y yo no era la novia de Stear, era Patty-

Al voltear todos a ver a Patty ella estaba muda, sin expresión en su rostro, cuando reaccionó dijo,-entonces él salió a encontrarte a ti y ¡por tu culpa murió!- esas palabras retumbaron en toda la casa, -¡no es justo!, mi amado Stear muerto así y ahora yo, yo me enamoré de su verdugo!-

-Patty, no, no fue así- la tomó Harry.

-Ella se safó de sus brazos y corrió, Harry quería correr tras ella, pero Terry lo detuvo.

-Déjala sola, lo necesita, después darás las explicaciones- y dicho eso hizo una seña a Candy la cual se fue tras Patty.

-Harry, queremos saber todo, dime dónde está mi hermano- preguntó Archie.

Candy corrió con todas sus fuerzas pero no alcanzó a Patty, se le perdió entre la multitud, agotada regresó a la mansión Andrew, -Patty, eres fuerte, espero no hagas una locura.-

Patty corrió desesperada y agotada cayó de bruces en un parque, se dispuso a llorar tan amargamente, no sabía qué hacer, ni qué pensar, todo lo que quería era desaparecer y pensar.

-¿Qué haces así en estas condiciones?- la tomó en sus brazos Richard, el cual pasaba por ahí y la vió y la siguió, ella no se dio cuenta pero él la siguió respetando su pena, la cual le intrigaba y al verla desvanecer la llevó consigo a su casa.

**¡hola chicas!, muchas gracias a todas ustedes que me escriben para retroalimentarme de la historia, esta vez subí dos capítulos porque me demoré en publicarlos, espero les guste y como siempre, agradezco sus comentarios, un abrazo a todas! :)**


	16. Chapter 16

CAPÍTULO XVI

-Mi verdadero nombre es Hardy Snichtzer, piloto aviador del ejército alemán en ese tiempo, lo recuerdo como si fuera ayer. Fue un día como todos, había salido a defender el honor de mi país, pero ese día me marcaría para toda la vida; habiendo perdido a mi padre en la guerra juré a mi mismo que no dejaría que ellas sufrieran los estragos de la guerra, entonces yo salía siempre a combatir como el más fiero de los pilotos. Ese día salí como siempre a combatir a los enemigos, pero un chico llamó mi atención, desde un principio se me pegó, me seguía los pasos, era un muy buen piloto, tan bueno como yo, eso hizo que se ganara mi respeto, la verdad pensé que iba a morir, en ese instante pensé en mi madre y mi pequeña hermana en qué harían sin mí, si yo era su único respaldo y pensé también en él, en la familia que dejó atrás para combatir en la guerra; de repente sus armas se bloquearon, las ametralladoras no funcionaron, pensé que era mucha suerte o muy mala, en eso quedamos de acuerdo que nos batiríamos en otro momento, era un piloto excelente y digno de admirarse, cuando me retiro y maniobré hacia otro lado un compañero le disparó a traición al piloto, yo quedé impactado y consternado, me retiré, pero en el acto lo seguí, cayó al mar, las fuerzas enemigas dieron retirada y yo…. yo me fui hacia el mar, sólo encontré el avión, estuve llorando toda la tarde, pensando en lo injusta que era la guerra, que muchas vidas en pro de un país y de sus familias, pero todo lo que dejábamos atrás, ¿acaso no contaba?, ¿no eran también valiosas?

En eso, un rayo de sol alumbró hacia el otro extremo de donde me encontraba, ¡era él!, era le chico que se igualó conmigo, corrí hacia él y sólo encontré un cuerpo muerto, yerto, sólo tenía esta foto que siempre llevo conmigo como recuerdo del día que marcó mi vida, lo que hice después fue que me lo llevé y le di sepultura y me fui de ahí, por eso los americanos no encontraron sus restos, yo sé donde quedó él, ahora sé que su nombre es Stear y es su sobrino Sr. Williams, créame que estuve tan arrepentido de estar en la guerra que deserté al día siguiente, pedí permiso de ir a visitar a mi familia el cual me fue concedido, me llevé a mi madre y mi hermana a escondidas, fui a una base americana y el resto de la historia ya la conocen.

Albert quedó conmocionado, todos estaban envueltos en llanto, pero él tan justo que era le dijo, -no te preocupes Harry, así es la vida y si la vida de Stear valió para que tu familia y tú se salvaran entonces su vida no se perdió en vano.-

-¡Oh, mi querido hermano!- lo que tuviste que pasar, pero dime, ¿dónde está su cuerpo?, ¡quiero ir por él!, se abalanzó Archie sobre Harry.

-Yo los llevaré en cuanto me lo indiquen, pero la que me preocupa es Patty, ¿dónde estará?-

-Es cierto, ¡Patty!- gritó Candy.

-No se preocupen, ella es fuerte y cuando se encuentre bien vendrá, ella ya no caerá en malos pasos y te entenderá Harry, sólo respétala, ella amaba a Stear y esto no es fácil para ella- dijo serenamente Terry el cual tomaba de la mano a Candy para darle fuerzas.

-Archie, me siento mal, creo que nuestro bebé ya nacerá- dijo con dificultades Any.

-¡Vamos!, dijo Candy, hay que preparar todo- y se dispuso a ayudar a Any.

-No te preocupes Harry, entendemos por lo que pasaste, no te guardamos rencor, entenderás que queremos recuperar y traer a su casa a mi sobrino, y es una alegría saber que no fue devorado por los animales del mar y podrá venir a descansar a esta su casa, y no te preocupes por Patty, ella regresará.- dijo con un aire melancólico Albert.

-Vamos Harry, te acompaño, cuando te recuperes te acompaño a buscar a Patty- dijo Cloyde y se retiraron de la mansión Andrew.

Mientras tanto en casa de Richard…

-¿Dónde estoy?- despertaba con pesadez Patty.

-No te muevas querida, estoy aquí contigo-le dijo Richard- ¿qué pasó contigo?, te seguí, ibas muy trastornada hasta que te desvaneciste y te traje a mi casa.

-¡Oh Richard!, ¡todo esto es horrible!, ¡es horrible!- abrazó a Richard mientras seguía sollozando en sus brazos.

-Calma Patty, aquí estoy yo- él acariciaba su cabellera y la tomó en un cálido abrazo en el cual él se sentía tan tranquilo y sereno y pensaba. –Querida, que no diera yo por estar en el lugar de Harry, es tan hermoso tenerte tan cerca- Así pasaron mucho rato hasta que ella se calmó.

-Disculpa Richard, es que la intriga, el no saber si él lo mató, me tiene en un pesar enorme- decía Patty a Richard.

-No te preocupes, ya me lo contarás-

-Necesito decírtelo, porque si no siento que me ahogaré- y le relató todo lo ocurrido en casa de Albert.

-¡Oh pequeña!, tal vez te precipitaste, deberías de escucharlo primero- él se sorprendió de que de su propia boca salieran esas palabras-lo único que quiero es que seas feliz mi Patty-

-¡Oh Richard!, es tan doloroso, no me sueltes, tengo miedo-

-No te soltaré cariño, no lo haré, relájate pequeña-

Y se quedaron abrazados, el sueño venció a ambos y se quedaron dormidos en el sofá.

A la mañana siguiente Richard despertó a Patty con un tierno beso en la mejilla y pensaba que qué hermoso sería que ella viviera a su lado y despertara con él todas las mañanas, eso lo haría el hombre más feliz de la Tierra, -lucharé por ti pequeña.-

-¡Oh Richard, disculpa!, no debí de haberte causado tantas molestias- se levantó Patty.

-No son molestias, pero ya es mediodía dormilona, te tengo algo de comer y en la recámara hay un vestido para ti, te lo mandé comprar, espero te guste-

-No te hubiera molestado, pero te agradezco, te lo pagaré-

-Me ofendes pequeña, no lo hagas-

-Está bien, me iré a cambiar, si no te molesta me daré un baño también- le dijo a Richard

Al salir Richard sólo pensaba que estaba viendo al amor de su vida, tan hermosa se veía en ese vestido color gris con esmeralda, su cabello recién lavado, resaltaban mucho sus ojos café y él vestido en forma sport se veía realmente guapo, Patty lo miró por un momento y no le pareció del todo indiferente, él estaba muy cambiado desde la última vez que lo vio en Broadway.

-Entiendo que estés triste pequeña, pero tienes que enfrentar la realidad, no es bueno, y vaya que lo digo yo que evadas tus miedos, tienes que hablar con Harry y conocer tus sentimientos-

-Tienes razón Richard- tomó la taza de café que le había preparado.- pero necesito tiempo para digerir todo esto, no es un asunto fácil, tal vez Harry no tuvo la culpa y toda la culpa la tuvo la maldita guerra, pero, hoy mi cabeza está hecha un lío.

-Tómate todo el tiempo que quieras, para mí es un gusto tenerte de invitada,- la tomó del brazo y la llevó hacia los jardines, - deja te muestro una de nuestras casas, es muy bella, pero no más que tú- al decir esto Patty se sonrojó.

-Ven, sentémonos en la fuente- la tomó de la mano y corrieron a sentarse, por primera vez Patty esbozó una sonrisa.

-Quédate todo el tiempo que quieras Patty, por mí toda la vida- la tomó en sus brazos y le dio un tierno beso el cual ella correspondió.

**Hola chicas!, muchas gracias por sus comentarios, este fan fic es corto y ya está en su recta final, este capítulo es corto ya que así lo consideré, conciso y corto, cuando escribí el final no supe decidirme así que a su gusto cuando termine veré si hago un epílogo. Saludos y gracias Merlia opor tus comentarios!, y a todas ustedes por leer este pequeño trabajo.**

**Un abrazo a todas ustedes.**


	17. Chapter 17

CAPÍTULO XVII

Por la tarde Candy salía del hospital y anunciaba que había nacido un lindo niño, el nuevo integrante de la familia Andrew, un precioso niño de ojos café y cabello negro, muy hermoso como su madre, al verlo Archie no cabía de felicidad.

-¡Gracias hermano!, supimos de ti y me mandaste a un nuevo integrante de la familia, se llamará como tú, Allistear, ¿cómo ves querida?

-Me parece perfecto Archie, es un nombre hermoso- los tres se fundieron en un gran abrazo.

-Es una inmensa alegría la de nuestros amigos, ¿verdad Terry?- dijo Candy

-Cierto mi pecosa, es una inmensa alegría, ahora sólo falta esperar a nuestra querida Patty, que encuentre su felicidad- y diciendo eso la abrazó y así se quedaron un buen rato.

En ese instante Harry estaba preocupado, salió a recorrer la ciudad y cuando llegó a casa recibió un telegrama el cual decía:

"Patty está bien, está en mi casa, está confundida, pronto la verás. Firma: Richard Clayton"

-No puede ser, ¿cómo pudo parar Paty ahí?- dijo en tono enojado.

-Confía en ella hijo, te ama y vendrá, sólo que está confundida y si te avisó Richard es porque no quiere que te preocupes hijo, respeta su distancia- dijo Mary

-Cierto mamá, tienes razón, esperaré con paciencia.-

Ya en la casa de Richard Patty se sintió confundida con aquel beso. -¿Qué pasa?, ¿por qué besé a Richard?, nunca me fuiste del todo indiferente, pero todo empezó mal entre nosotros, esos caprichos tuyos, pero ahorita, estoy conociendo a otro Richard.-

-Querida Patty, ven, mira, te voy a mostrar algo, mira,- y entró a un cuarto donde tenía muchas pinturas valiosas, Richard le explicaba cada pintura con tanto detalle y fascinación que ella quedó maravillada de sus conocimientos y su apasionamiento por el arte, y luego le dijo, -ven, te tengo una sorpresa, lo tengo desde hace tiempo y m sirvió como terapia, pero creo que llegó el momento de mostrártelo- y quitó la tapa a una pintura, ella se sorprendió al verse reflejada.

-¡Pero si soy yo!-dijo asombrada- Sus ojos reflejaban una dulzura encantadora, sus facciones estaban tan finamente marcadas y hechas que incluso la sorprendió.

-Fue mi terapia en el tiempo que estuve recluido para aliviarme de este vicio, el que compartíamos, la verdad no me costó hacerlo porque lo hice con todo mi amor- y dicho esto la tomó en sus brazos y le dio otro beso, ella se sintió confundida, lo rechazó un instante, él se disculpó.

-Lo siento pequeña, es que eso me provocas cada vez que te veo, ganas de protegerte, de besarte , de que te quedes conmigo para siempre y compartas conmigo toda mi vida-

-¡Oh Richard!, no sé qué decirte-

-Sé que piensas en él y te respeto, yo sabré esperar, esta oportunidad me la mandó Dios para que me conocieras realmente como soy querida- La tomó del brazo y se dirigieron de nueva cuenta al jardín.

Charlaron durante horas y se acercó la noche, se fueron a sus habitaciones , Richard n pudo resistir, la tomó en sus brazos y le dio un gran y apasionado beso, Patty sentía que sus emociones corrían a mil por hora, se sentía mujer, quería estar con él y a la vez no, sus encantos, ese Richard que no había conocido antes y la estaba doblegando con su forma de ser, tierna y a la vez apasionada que despertaba en ella emociones no conocidas.

-Pequeña no te preocupes, no hará nada que tu no quieras- acto seguido entraron a la habitación y ahí siguieron los besos y las caricias.

-Patty, eres tan hermosa, tan bella, no sólo físicamente, si no del alma, eres una mujer única, ¡oh Richard!, yo-

-Shhh, no hables- y Richard cargó a Patty entre sus brazos y pasaron a la habitación.

**Hola chicas!, el fin de semana publicó ya el final de este fan fic dedicado a Paty para así poder dedicarme a terminar el de Candy que voy en el capítulo 8 escrito apenas, espero les este gustando este trabajo, espero sus comentarios. Un abrazo :)**


End file.
